


10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Domen ist der Neue.Fanni hat einen Ruf zu verlieren.Daniel ist hübsch und tiefsinnig.Und Jonathan hält alles zusammen.





	1. Chapter 1

10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse.  
Die Sonne schien an diesem Morgen von einem wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel und spiegelte sich dann leuchtend in den blitzenden Scheiben der zahlreichen Autos, die sich durch den immer wieder stockenden, morgendlichen Pendlerverkehr quälten. Seufzend ließ Fanni seinen blauen Volvo langsam auf eine weitere roten Ampel zurollen und hielt schließlich neben einem blitzenden, weißen Cabrio, in dem einige Schüler lautstark den gerade aktuellen Song aus dem Radio mitsangen,im Sitzen tanzten und dabei albern vor sich hin kicherten.  
Die harte Rockmusik, die durch die heruntergelassenen Scheiben nach draußen wehte, ließ die Jugendlichen innehalten. Neugierig betrachteten sie den neben ihn stehenden Wangen, aber als sie dann aber den Volvo erkannten, verstummten sie abrupt und Fanni fühlte die neugierigen Blicke nun wie ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Ein rascher Seitenblick aus funkelnden, grauen Augen zu seinen Mitschülern ließ diese hastig wegsehen, aber dennoch war Fanni froh, als die Ampel kurz drauf grün wurde und er Gas geben konnte.

Schlecht gelaunt und die Kopfhörer als sicherere und sichtbare Barriere gegen jede Unterhaltung auf den Ohren habend, bahnte Fanni sich mit gesenktem Kopf seinen Weg durch seine Mitschüler, die sich noch in kleinen Gruppen vor der Schultür unterhielten und wollte gerade durch den großen Haupteingang in das Innere des Schulgebäudes treten, als er aus den Augenwinkeln ein kitschig pinkes Poster wahrnahm. Der blonde Junge blieb kurz davor stehen und krauste angewidert die Nase, bevor er dann das Poster, das den geplanten Abschlussball seines Jahrgangs verkündete, mit einer hastigen Bewegung von der Mauer riss. „Hey!“, der Protest seiner Mitschüler drang nicht einmal bis zu ihm, sodass Fanni das Poster nun zerknüllte und es beim Weitergehen achtlos in einen Mülleimer stopfte.

„Neun Schulen in zehn Jahren … Und das auch noch in sieben Ländern ...“, die in ein etwas bieder wirkendes, pinkes Kostüm gekleidete Vertrauenslehrerin erhob sich von ihrem leicht knarrenden Bürostuhl und trat mit wenigen Schritten an den hinter ihr stehenden Aktenschrank, auf dem einige gerahmte und etwas eingestaubte Bilder ihre Katzen zeigten. „Mmmmh ...“, mit geschickten Finger blätterte sie durch die sorgfältig sortierten Akten, gab ein zufriedenes 'Hah!' von sich und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als plötzlich ein faules Ei gegen ihr Fenster prallte und daran zerplatzte. Dotter, Eierschalen und Eiweiß liefen in einem ekligen Gemisch an der Scheibe hinunter, aber die Vertrauenslehrerin lächelte dennoch, als sie sich zu dem, vor ihrem Schreibtisch sitzenden Schüler umdrehte und ihre nächsten Worte mit der passenden, vulgären Geste untermalte, „Du wirst bald feststellen, dass unsere Schule nicht anders ist, als andere, die du schon besucht hast … Überall findest du immer die gleichen bescheuerten, kleinen Wichser und Arschlöcher.“  
Vollkommen ruhig glitt die Vertrauenslehrerin nach dieser Aussage nun wieder auf ihren Platz und tippte kurz etwas auf ihrer Tastatur. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den Bildschirm, auf dem der erste Entwurf ihres erotischen Romans prangte und las stumm den letzten Satz, 'Und während seine Hand ihre sahnig weißen Oberschenkel empor glitt, konnte sie spüren, wie sein riesiges Glied vor Verlangen … bebte ...“ „Was?“, die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Slowenen riss sie aus ihrer schriftstellerischen Konzentration und sie klappte den Laptop zu, bevor den Jungen mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf musterte, „Überall die gleichen bescheuerten Wichser und Arschlöcher, oder etwa nicht?“ Domen blinzelte wiederum irritiert, „Bin ich hier wirklich im richtigen … Zimmer?“ „Gleich nicht mehr. Husch.“, sie machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit der Hand, „Es warten noch einige Querulanten darauf, dass ich mich ihnen widme. Also, Husch! Raus mit dir Prevc!“ „Danke!“, der jüngste Prevc sprang eilig auf und eilte zur Tür, wobei er gegen einen anderen, gerade hereinkommenden, jungen Mann stieß. Erschrocken starrte er in die blauen Augen des Älteren, bevor er es ihm gelang sich eilig an ihm vorbei zu zwängen.

„Ståle Sandbech.“, die Vertrauenslehrerin musste gar nicht erst hinsehen, kannte sie doch inzwischen schon das Geräusch seiner Schritte, „Wie ich sehe, werden deine Besuche nun wohl zu einem wöchentlichen Ritual.“ „Tja.“, der langhaarige Blonde lächelte schief und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Schließlich können wir uns nur so gegenseitig befruchten. Soll ich das Licht löschen, damit wir anfangen können?“ „Sehr witzig.“, nachlässig griff sie nach seiner Akte, die bereits auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte und überflog rasch das diesmalige Delikt des Blonden, „Oh, endlich mal etwas Neues. Du hast dich in der Cafeteria entblößt?“   
„Das war doch nur ein Scherz für die Kassiererin.“, rechtfertigte Ståle sich ohne wirkliche Reue in der Stimme, „Ich hatte eine große Bratwurst.“ „Große Bratwurst?“, die Vertrauenslehrerin näherte sich dem Schüler und musterte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg amüsiert, „Und das hat sie dir wirklich abgekauft? Ståle, du solltest nicht immer so schamlos übertreiben. Nächstes Mal reicht eine halbe Wiener. Das entspricht dann wohl auch eher den Tatsachen.“   
Sprachlos starrte Ståle sie an, aber wie schon zuvor bei Domen machte sie wieder die verscheuchende Handbewegung und klappte, kaum dass die Glastür schließlich hinter dem Schüler ins Schloss gefallen war, ihren Laptop wieder auf und starrte einen Moment auf den Entwurf ihres erotischen Romans, bevor sie tippte, „ … konnte sie spüren, wie seine riesige Bratwurst vor Verlangen bebte ...“

„Hi!“, ein großgewachsener Junge tauchte auf dem Gang plötzlich hinter Domen auf und hielt ihm mit einem auffordernd Grinsen die Hand entgegen, „Ich bin Jonathan. Aber, alle nennen mich Jonty. Ich soll dir den Laden hier zeigen, damit du dich nicht verläufst oder verloren gehst.“ Dankbar darüber nicht ganz alleine zu sein, schüttelte Domen die angebotene Hand und lächelte erleichtert, „Gott sei Dank … Weißt du, sonst macht das immer der Schleimer, der den Lehrern Äpfel poliert oder als einziger mit dem Beamer oder den Tablets umgehen kann ...“ „Oh.“, Jonathan grinste etwas verlegen, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schlug ihm ein Lehrer auf den Rücken, „Gute Arbeit, Jonathan. Danke, dass du dich um meinen Rechner gekümmert hast ...“   
„Also ...“, eilig führte Jonty den neuen Schüler den Gang entlang und verwickelte ihn dabei geschickt in ein Gespräch, „… Domen … Es läuft hier wie folgt … Dort drüben ...“ Jonathan zeigte auf einige Spinde, „ … haben wir die Fraktion 'Schön und aufgeblasen'. Die Regel ist: Wenn dich keiner der Ausgewählten anspricht, sprichst du sie auch nicht an ...“ „Moment.“, Domen ergriff den Arm des anderen Schülern und zwang ihn so zum Stehen bleiben, „Ist das deine Regel, oder ...“ „Hallo!“, anstatt einer Antwort grüßte Jonathan in Richtung der jungen Leute, die er als 'Schön und aufgeblasen' betitelt hatte und erntete nur ein harsches „Verpiss dich!“  
„Links haben wir die Kaffeesüchtigen.“, er deutete auf ein weiteres Grüppchen von Schülern, die beinahe krampfhaft ihre Kaffeebecher umklammert zu halten schienen, „Sehr leicht reizbar. Am besten machst du in ihrer Gegenwart keine abrupten Bewegungen … Dort drüben sitzen dann unsere weißen Rastas, die im falschen Körper geboren sind … Sie sind nämlich eigentlich alle dunkelhäutig … und rauchen Dope. Da hinten ...“ „Cowboys?“, Domen runzelte die Stirn, als er die kleine Gruppe mit Cowboyhüten und Lassos entdeckte, „Das ist doch ...“ „Ja, Cowboys.“, nickte Jonathan grinsend, „Aber, den engsten Kontakt, den die zu ner Kuh hatten, ist die Milch morgens in ihrem Müsli … Dann haben wir noch unsere Wirtschaftler. Jeder von denen hat schon einige Millionen verdient und verloren und auch Stipendien an den besten Unis ...“  
„Oh mein Gott ...“, Domen hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu, sondern starrte unverhohlen auf einen blonden Jungen in engen, dunklen Jeans und einem T-Shirt, das förmlich an seinem schlanken, aber dennoch trainierten Oberkörper zu kleben schien, „Zu welcher Clique gehört er …?“ „Zu der 'Denk nicht einmal daran'-Clique.“, Jonathan schnipste mehrfach, bis er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Neuen hatte, „Daniel André, aus der zehnten Klasse ...“ „Ich schmachte … Ich brenne ...“, Domen starrte Daniel noch immer hinterher und genoss die Aussicht auf den knackigen Hintern, „Verdammt, ist der heiß ...“ „Er ist nicht nur heiß, sondern auch tiefsinnig ...“, Jonathan hatte mit wenigen Schritten zu Domen, der Daniel noch immer wie verzaubert hinterherlief, aufgeschlossen und so konnten sie nun die Unterhaltung, die der Blonde mit einem seiner Freunde führte, hören, „Ich erkläre dir gerne den Unterschied zwischen 'mögen' und 'lieben' … Also, ich mag meine Pantoffel, aber ich liebe meine Prada-Badelatschen ...“ „Aber, ich liebe meine Pantoffeln!“, wand der Freund ein und Daniel runzelte kurz nachdenklich die Stirn, bevor er dann aber auch für dieses Problem eine Antwort gefunden zu haben schien, „Aber nur, weil du keine Badelatschen von Prada hast!“  
„Hör zu. Vergiss ihn!“, Jonathan packte Domen am Arm und zwang ihn schließlich endgültig zum Stehen blieben, „Sein Vater ist ein schlimmer Spießer. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Daniel und sein Bruder nicht ausgehen dürfen.“ „Ja ...“, noch immer starrte Domen dem Blonden, der längst von der Menge der Schüler verschluckt worden war, hinterher, „Ja … Wenn du das sagst ...“


	2. Chapter 2

Die schrille Schulklingel löste die kleinen Gruppen schließlich auf und ungeachtet ihrer Zugehörigkeit strömten die Schüler in die Klassenzimmer und nahmen mehr oder weniger erwartungsvoll auf ihren angestammten Plätzen Platz. „Also ...“, der Lehrer ließ seinen Blick über die Teenager schweifen, bevor er in die Hände klatschte, „Wie hat euch Hemingways Fiesta gefallen?“  
„Ich fands einfach toll!“, meldete sich eine eifrige Mitschülerin mit verträumten Blick und seufzte, „Es ist so romantisch!“ „Romantisch?!“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um, „Hemingway? Er war ein mieser Alkoholiker, der sein Leben damit verschwendet hat bei Picasso rumzuhängen und zu rauchen, was der übrig gelassen hat!“ Während der Lehrer nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, ergriff ein weiterer Schüler das Wort und sah sich beifallheischend um, „Und das von einem selbstgerechten Terrorküken, das keine Freunde hat.“  
„Schlierenzauer! Raus halten!“, der gebieterische Tonfall des Lehrers brachte die Schüler zum Schweigen, aber Fanni drehte sich noch einmal um, „In dieser Gesellschaft kann man es nur zu etwas bringen, wenn man ein Arschloch ist … Du wirst es also mal sehr weit bringen, Gregor.“ Ein verhaltenes Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft, aber der kleine Blonde wand sich bereits wieder an den Lehrer, „Warum immer Hemingway? Was ist mit den Brontë-Schwestern? Was ist mit Austen?“  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der abgehetzt wirkende Ståle stürzte in das Klassenzimmer, „Was habe ich verpasst?“ „Nur die überholten, patriarchischen Werte, die unser Erziehung zu Grunde liegen.“, knurrte Fanni, woraufhin Ståle nur nickte und sich dann auch schon wieder zum Gehen wandte, „Gut, gut ...“  
„Hey!“, der Lehrer wollte ihn aufhalten, aber der Langhaarige ignorierte ihn gekonnt und zog eilig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Herr Pointner? Wäre es nicht möglich, dass wir Fannemel vom Unterricht ausschließen?“, erkundigte sich der zuvor vom kleinen Blonden zurechtgewiesene Gregor mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, „Zumindest, wenn er seine Tage hat?“ Seine Mitschüler kicherten unterdrückt, aber Fanni warf ihm nur einen kurzen, vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor Pointner dann aber wieder das Wort ergriff, „Hör mal, du Lackaffe. Du wirst irgendwann richtig Prügel von dem Kleinen beziehen und weißt du was? Ich werde ihn nicht davon abhalten.“  
Die allgemeine Heiterkeit verschwand, als er sich nun an Fanni wandte, „Und Fannemel. Herzlichen Dank für deine ausufernde Stellungnahme. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich sein muss als kleines Küken, in einem der reichsten Vororte der Stadt zu leben … Das muss wirklich verdammt hart sein. Aber, das nächste mal, wenn du eine Lehrerkonferenz störst, weil du für besseres Essen protestierst oder meinetwegen auch für Hocker, damit du an die Tafel kommen kannst, dann frag dich auch mal, warum keine Bücher von Österreichern besprochen werden.“  
„Sonst noch etwas?“, erkundigte Fannemel sich verdrießlich, woraufhin der Pointex noch einmal tief Luft holte, „Ja … Raus hier. Du gehst mir tierisch auf den Sack.“ „Was? Aber, Herr Pointner!“, Fanni schnappte überrascht nach Luft, aber der Lehrer winkte nur, „Und Tschüss. Da hinten ist die Tür!“ Wortlos packte der kleine Blonde nun tatsächlich seine Tasche und verließ, nicht ohne sie rein aus Versehen in das Gesicht des vorlauten Schlierenzauers zu schlagen, das plötzlich stille Klassenzimmer.

„Sein Atem streifte ihren bebenden, roten ...“, mit roten Wangen und halb geschlossenen Augen suchte die Vertrauenslehrerin nach den richtigen Worten, schob dann aber mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ihre Brille wieder auf die Nase und löschte den letzten Paragrafen, nur um ihn noch einmal erneut zu tippen, „ … ihre tiefroten Lippen weidete sie an seinem steifen ...“  
„Marius?“, rief sie schließlich ihren Praktikanten, der auch gleich darauf diensteifrig in ihr Büro trat, „Ja, Ina?“ „Nenn mir ein anderes Wort für ...“, die Vertrauenslehrerin leckte über ihre Lippen, „ … geschwollen.“ „Ich werde es googeln.“, mit roten Wangen wand der junge Norweger sich auch schon wieder ab und eilte zu seinem behelfsmäßigen Schreibtisch, der in einer Ecke ihres Vorzimmers stand.  
„Na schön ...“, wieder fixierte sich ihr Blick auf die getippten Worte, hinter denen der Cursor beinahe beschämt blinkte, „Pochend … Prall ...“ „Pulsierend?“, schlug Fanni, der gerade an Marius vorbei geschlüpft und in ihr Büro getreten war, schmunzelnd vor. „Perfekt.“, die Lehrerin nickte anerkennend und tippte eilig, bevor sie dann den blonden Schüler musterte, „Also, wie ich höre, hast du wieder den Unterricht des Pointex terrorisiert?“  
„Wenn ich meine Meinung äußere ...“, bereits während er sich hinsetzte, rechtfertigte der kleine Schüler seinen Standpunkt und seine Tat, „ … ist das noch kein terroristischer Akt.“ „So, wie du immer deine Meinung äußerst? Ob man es will oder nicht?“, sie klappte den Laptop zu und schob die Brille in ihre mausblonden Haare, „Es ist doch so, Fanni. Die meisten Menschen betrachten dich als …“ „Temperamentvoll?“, fiel der Blonde ihr ins Wort, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Das war nicht das Wort, das ich suchte … Mmmmh … Arrogantes Terrorküken. Ja, das ist glaube ich im Moment die beliebteste Bezeichnung für dich.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien Fanni über diese Bezeichnung tatsächlich erstaunt zu sein, dann aber zuckte er mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Vielleicht solltest du einmal an dir arbeiten, Anders?“, schlug die Vertrauenslehrerin vor, aber Fanni erhob sich und schnaubte, „Wie immer war es ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch. Aber, wir sollten es ein anderes Mal fortsetzen, wenn Ihnen nicht gerade Alexanders pulsierendes Glied im Kopf herumschwirrt ...“  
„Pulsierendes Glied?“, nachdenklich biss Ina auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, nickte aber schließlich, „Pulsierendes Glied … Klingt gut.“ Wieder wurde der Satz gelöscht, nur um gleich darauf neu geschrieben zu werden.

„Jungfrauenalarm!“, Stefan stieß Gregor in die Seite und nickte dann in Richtung des blonden Daniels, der gerade mit Halvor zusammen an ihnen vorbeilief. „Hey, du siehst gut aus!“, versuchte Gregor mit dem Blonden zu flirten, aber sein Freund lachte nur, als die beiden Jüngeren ungerührt weitergingen „Daniel ist jenseits von allem … Da hast nicht mal du eine Chance, Herr Schlierenzauer.“ „Pf!“, schnaubte Gregor und grinste, „Ich kriege sie alle, wenn ich will.“ „Was wollen wir wetten?“, mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln wand sich Stefan an seinen Freund, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich habe Geld genug. Das hier mache ich nur aus Spaß … Jäger und Beute, wie damals in der Urzeit … Alleine wegen der Herausforderung.“

Lachend standen Domen und Jonathan auf den Schulhof, als der Blick des Neuen wiederum auf Daniel fiel, „Ach man … sie ihn dir an … Ist er eigentlich immer so …?“ „Eingebildet?“, versuchte Jonty auszuhelfen, aber Domens Wangen färbten sich rot, als er nun begann Daniel zu verteidigen, „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen! Was redest du für einen Müll! Er ist auf jeden Fall besser,als du denkst! Ich meine … meine … hast du gesehen, wie er lächelt? Und seine Augen, Mann … Er ist vollkommen rein! Du hast einen völlig falschen Eindruck von ihm!“ „Nein.“, widersprach Jonathan scharf, „Das da drüben ist ein arroganter, verzogener, kleiner Prinz, der ein strategisch ausgewähltes Outfit trägt, um zu zeigen was er hat und um uns klar vor Augen zu führen, dass wir niemals bei ihm landen können werden … und um Typen wie diesem Schlierenzauer zu zeigen, dass er ihn will. Glaub mir, ich kenne diese Art von Männern. Leg ihn ab unter W wie Wichsvorlage und such dir was anderes!“  
„Nein, du liegst da völlig falsch!“, noch immer widersprach Domen ihm vehement, „Gut, nicht was die Vorlage angeht … Aber, mit dem Rest!“ „Ah ja.“, Jonathan lächelte verschwörerisch, „Du denkst, ich liege damit falsch? Und, du willst dein Glück versuchen? Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass er einen Nachhilfelehrer für Französisch sucht …“ „Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist ja fantastisch!“, Domen strahlte, aber sein neugewonnener Freund runzelte nur die Stirn, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Französisch sprichst? Hast du auch mal in Frankreich gelebt?“ „Nein … Aber, schon bald kann ich es!“, verkündete Domen grinsend, während Jonty nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Hey!“, Fanni hatte gerade noch zurückspringen können, als der rote Ferrari mit quietschenden Reifen direkt vor seinen Füßen hielt. „Ah, das Terrorküken. Fannilein, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es gerade Kinderkleidung im Sonderangebot gibt. Vielleicht haben sie ja auch was in deiner Größe.“, Gregor schob die Sonnenbrille in das zurückgegelte Haar und grinste, aber der Kleinere beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern setzte seinen Weg einfach ungerührt fort.

„Also, man kann überwältigt sein ...“, Halvor untermalte seine Worte durch raumgreifende Gesten, „Und man kann unterwältigt sein … Aber, kann man auch bloß … wältigt sein?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Daniel legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und strich sich die blonde, vorwitzige Strähne, die ihm immer in die Augen zu fallen drohte, aus dem Gesicht, „Also, ich glaube bei Badelatschen schon ...“  
„Hey, habt ihr süßen, kleinen Schnuckel vielleicht Lust auf eine Spritztour?“, Gregor ließ den Motor des roten Sportwagens noch einmal aufheulen und lächelte die beiden Jüngeren gewinnend an, „Na los, kommt.“ Halvor und Daniel wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie auch schon in das Cabrio kletterten und sich gerade noch festhalten konnten, bevor der Ältere Gas gab.

„Das ist ja eine ganz charmante Verbindung.“, Tom, der neben Fanni im Wagen saß, krauste die Nase und auch Fanni schien nicht besonders begeistert über die Mitfahrgelegenheit seines Bruders zu sein, „Das ist einfach … widerlich.“ Gerade wollte der Blonde Gas geben, als ihm plötzlich ein knatterndes Moped den Weg versperrte. Genervt beugte Fanni sich aus dem Fenster, „Mach erst mal den Führerschein, du Affe!“ Jonathan, unter dem Helm vollkommen unkenntlich winkte nur ab und zog seine Maschine zur Seite, sodass er schließlich neben Domen, der auf seinen großen Bruder wartete, zum Stehen kam.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte der Neue sich rasch, aber Jonty zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nur eine kleine Begegnung mit dem Terrorküken … Das ist übrigens der Bruder … Stiefbruder deines umschwärmten Daniels.“ „Was? Das ist Daniels Bruder?!“, ungläubig sah Domen dem blauen Volvo nach und schüttelte wieder den Kopf, während Jonathan bestätigend nickte, bevor er dann Gas gab und gerade noch einem weiteren Wagen ausweichen konnte, „Das rotfleckige Terrorküken in Person.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Hallo Anders. Heute schon jemanden beleidigt oder in den Dreck gestoßen?“, sich die Post durchsehend, kam Fannis Vater ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Ältester es sich auf einem der Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Heute noch nicht, Alex.“, gab Fanni ungeniert und ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen zurück und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Aber, es ist ja noch früh … Vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch die passende Gelegenheit.“  
„Hallo Daddy.“, lautete die vollkommen gegensätzliche Begrüßung, die Daniel ihrem Vater zukommen ließ und Fanni krauste die Nase, als sein Bruder seinen Vater auf die Wange küsste. „Hallo, Spatzi.“, kommentierte Alexander die Begrüßung seines Sohnes und endlich schlug auch Fanni das Buch zu und wand sich an seinen jüngeren Stiefbruder, „Und? Wo bist du gewesen, Dany?“  
„Nirgendwo.“, Daniels blaue Augen verengten sich voller Misstrauen und er schnitt eine warnende Grimasse, aber bevor die geschwisterliche Diskussion noch Vollendens entbrennen konnte, mischte sich nun auch Alexander ein und zog einen weißen Umschlag aus dem Poststapel, „Oh, was haben wir denn hier? Ein Schreiben von Harvard.“ „Was?“, Fanni kniete nun auf dem Sessel und entriss seinem Stiefvater förmlich den weißen Umschlag und öffnete ihn auch gleich rasch. Seine grauen Augen überflogen den Brief voller Hast, bevor er dann schließlich hektisch auf dem Sessel auf und ab zu hüpfen begann, „Ich kann da hin! Ich kann nach Harvard!“  
„Küken, das ist ja großartig.“, Alexander legte rasch die restliche Post beiseite und hielt seinen strahlenden Sohn fordernd am Arm fest, „Aber, Fanni … Sag mal, ist Harvard nicht ziemlich weit weg? Auf einem anderen KONTINENT?!?“ „Das macht es ja gerade so attraktiv!“, grinste Fanni, dessen Blick noch immer an dem Schreiben der Universität hing, sodass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie wenig Begeisterung sein Vater eigentlich zeigte, „Anders, ich dachte wir hätten beschlossen, dass du hier auf eine Universität gehen würdest ...“ „Nein, das hast du beschlossen, Alexander.“, Fanni ließ sich mit einem genervten Seufzen auf die Sitzfläche sinken und funkelte seinen Stiefvater an, „Ganz alleine.“ „Oh, na schön.“, gab der Ältere zu, „Und du willst nun einfach so von hier verschwinden? Uns alleine lassen?“ „Das will ich doch hoffen!“, mischte sich Daniel ein, verstummte aber, als sowohl Fannis, als auch der Blick seines Vaters ihn zum Schweigen mahnten, während Anders die günstige Chance auf einen Themenwechsel auch gleich zu nutzen wusste, „Frag Dany doch mal, mit wem er gefahren ist?“  
„Anders, wechsle nicht das Thema ...“, fing Alex an, wand sich dann aber doch an seinen jüngeren Sohn, „Moment, gefahren? Daniel-André? Wer hat dich nach Hause gefahren?“ „Nicht aufregen, Daddy … Aber, es gibt da in der Schule einen Jungen ...“, versuchte Daniel sich zu rechtfertigen, wurde nun aber vom grinsenden Fanni unterbrochen, „ … der zufälligerweise auch ein riesengroßes Arschloch ist ...“ „Und, ich nehme an, er wird mich vielleicht fragen ...“, versuchte Daniel weiter zu sprechen, nur um dieses Mal von seinem Vater unterbrochen zu werden, „Ich weiß, was er dich fragen wird … Und, ich kenne auch schon die Antwort, denn sie lautet immer NEIN. Wie lauten die beiden wichtigsten Regeln des Hauses, Daniel? Regel Nummer 1: Kein Date vor deinem Abschlussball. Regel Nummer 2: Kein Date vor deinem Abschlussball ...“  
„Daddy, das ist einfach nicht fair!“, protestierte Daniel, aber sein Vater schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, „Willst du wissen, was nicht fair ist? Heute morgen habe ich eine Vierzehnjährige von Zwillingen entbunden und wisst ihr, was sie mir gesagt hat?“ „Ich bin eine Crackhure und hätte den Mistkerl zwingen sollen ein Kondom zu benutzen?“, versuchte Daniel die Stimmung aufzulockern, aber Alexander blieb weiterhin ernst, „Fast … Sie hat gesagt, 'Hätte ich doch nur auf meinen Vater gehört.“ „Das hat sie bestimmt nicht gesagt!“, schnappte Daniel, während sich Anders das Lachen nur schwerlich verbeißen konnte, als ihr Vater fortfuhr, „Aber, das hätte sie sicherlich gesagt, wenn sie nicht für den Kaiserschnitt betäubt gewesen wäre!“  
„Na gut. Aber, können wir jetzt mal über mich reden?!“, seufzte Daniel, „Ich bin der Einzige an der Schule, der keine Dates hat.“ „Nein, das ist nicht wahr.“, Alex deutete auf Fanni, der mittlerweile wieder die Nase in seinem Buch hatte, „Dein Bruder hat auch keine Dates.“ „Und, ich lege auch keinen Wert darauf.“, murmelte Anders, während er nun die Seiten umblätterte. „Und, weshalb ist das so?“, Alex deutete auf Fanni, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Weil da nur ungewaschene Proleten und Wichser an dieser Schule sind.“ „Wo stammst du eigentlich her?“, Daniel zog seinem Bruder das Buch aus den Fingern, warf es genervt zu Boden und widerstand nur schwerlich der Versuchung auch noch danach zu treten, „Vom gottverdammten Planeten der rotfleckigen Loserküken?“  
„Besser, als vom Planeten 'Ich mache die Beine für jeden breit'.“, gab Fanni mit blitzenden, grauen Augen zurück, aber bevor der geschwisterliche Streit doch noch eskalieren konnte, klatschte Alex in die Hände, um so die Aufmerksamkeit beider Söhne wieder auf sich zu lenken, „Ich habe eine Idee. Wir werden das folgendermaßen lösen. Eine neue Regel. Daniel kriegt sein Date ...“ Nach einer langen Kunstpause setzte Alexander aber noch nach, „Wenn Fanni eins hat.“  
„Das ist nicht fair! Anders ist ein Mutant!“, Daniel lief verzweifelt hinter seinem Vater her und hielt ihn am Hemdsärmel fest, „Was ist, wenn er niemals ein hat?“ „Dann, mein lieber Daniel … hast du auch keins.“, grinsend drehte Alex sich zu seinen Söhnen um, „Das gefällt mir sogar richtig gut … Endlich werde ich nachts ruhig schlafen können. Den tiefen Schlaf eines Vaters, dessen Söhne sich keine Geschlechtskrankheiten holen oder die halbe Nachbarschaft schwängern … Und, über Harvard werden wir auch noch reden … In der Sache ist das letzte Wort noch lange nicht gesprochen, Anders!“

„Gibt es nicht irgendeine blind und taube Geschmacksverirrung, die mal mit dir ins Kino geht, damit ich mich auch mal verabreden kann?“ kaum dass ihr Vater sich in das Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen hatte, trat Daniel seinen Bruder in den Weg, aber dieser zuckte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern, „Sorry, aber du hast die neue Regel doch auch gehört. So wie es aussieht, wirst du in nächster Zeit wohl auf die charmante Unterhaltung von Gregor Schlierenzauer verzichten müssen.“ „Du … verdammtes Küken!“, knurrte Daniel frustriert, woraufhin Fanni aber nur lachte und ihn nachäffte, „Du verdammtes Küken!“

Etwa eine Woche später saß Domen in der Schulbibliothek und überflog noch einmal hastig die Seiten des geliehenen Französischbuches, um sich so noch im letzten Moment einige wichtige Vokabeln einzuprägen. Seine Finger glitten über die bunten Seiten, die mit der so vollkommen fremden Sprache gefüllt waren, sodass er den näher kommenden Daniel erst bemerkte, als dieser seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch warf und dabei die sorgfältig sortierten Notizen seines zukünftigen Nachhilfelehrers hinunter fegte, „Hi, können wir uns beeilen? Kevin und MacKenzie machen gerade auf dem Schulhof in aller Öffentlichkeit Schluss. Das darf ich nicht verpassen!“ „Äh … Ok.“, überrascht von der Bitte, brauchte Domen einen Moment, bis er sich wieder fing und deutete dann auf eine Seite im Lehrbuch, „Ich habe mir gedacht, wir fangen mit der Aussprache an. Natürlich nur, wenn dir das recht ist?“  
„Toll … Krächzen und Piepsen ...“, Daniel schien von dem Vorschlag nur wenig angetan, sodass Domen eilig eingriff, „Es gibt da aber auch noch eine Alternative. Französisches Essen. Wir könnten zusammen essen gehen … Am Wochenende, wenn es dir passt?“ „Ich soll mit dir ausgehen?!“, Daniel wirkte von dem unerwarteten Vorschlag vollkommen überrascht, als Domen sich nach einigen Sekunden Stille traute aufzusehen, „Das ist echt süß … Äh … wie heißt du gleich noch mal?“  
„Domen. Domen Prevc.“, seufzte der junge Slowene, „Hör mal, ich weiß dass dein Dad was gegen Verabredungen hat, aber ich dachte, wenn es für den Französischunterricht ist …“ „Warte mal ...“, es blitzte in Daniels Augen, er seinen Nachhilfelehrer unterbrach, „Mein Dad hat sich vor kurzem was Neues ausgedacht. Wenn mein Bruder ein Date hat, dann darf ich auch eins haben!“ „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“, Domen grinste siegessicher, „Sag mal, segelst du gerne? Das ist hier in Norwegen wohl so was wie der Nationalsommersport ...“ „Warte, Demon...“, wieder wurde er von Daniel unterbrochen, der ihn nicht einmal seinen Namen verbessern ließ, „Das ist ein großes Problem. Mein Bruder gehört zu einer besonders abscheulichen Art von Mensch … Mann ...“ „Ja, mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass ihr ...“, Domen leckte sich über die Lippen, „ … euch nicht gerade sehr ähnlich seid. Woran liegt das?“ „Keine Ahnung. Er macht daraus ein richtiges Geheimnis. Kannst du dir vorstellen? Er war angeblich sogar mal richtig beliebt … So in der Art von Mädchenschwarm … Und dann war es plötzlich so, als hätte er das Leben so … satt und … Tja, eigentlich gibt es ne Menge Theorien über den Grund, aber ich glaube einfach, dass er wahnsinnig und auch noch unfähig zu sozialen Kontakten ist … Abgesehen davon … Was will man denn von ihm erwarten? Er ist schließlich nur ein Küken.“ „Klar, aber ich bin sicher, dass es eine Menge Mädchen gibt, die auch mit einem Küken ausgehen würden ...“, versuchte Domen das Gespräch wieder in die passende Richtung zu lenken, nur um abermals unterbrochen zu werden, „Jungs. Er steht auf Jungs … Wenigstens das haben wir gemeinsam … Warum auch immer.“ „Gut, dann Jungs, die mit einem Küken ausgehen würden, dass ein bisschen … schwieriger ist.“, verbesserte der junge Slowene sich rasch, „Immerhin gibt es auch Leute, die freiwillig aus Flugzeugen springen … Das wäre denn … Extremdating?“  
„Kennst du jemanden, der so … extrem drauf ist?“, erkundigte Daniel sich beinahe hoffnungsvoll klingend, sodass Domen es nicht einmal übers Herz brachte zu verneinen, „Na klar. Sicher doch.“ „Und … du würdest das für mich tun?“, Daniel legte den Kopf schief, sodass die vorwitzige Haarsträhne ihm ins Gesicht fiel und legte eine Hand auf Domens Arm, „Nur für mich?“ „Klar!“, der junge Slowene strahlte, „Ich meine … Ich finde da sicher jemanden!“


	4. Chapter 4

„Also, ich hab da ein paar Jungs zusammengetrommelt ...“, Jonathan legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Domens Schulter, „ … die könnten nicht perfekter sein. Handverlesen, sozusagen ..“ Domens Miene wurde skeptisch, als er den wild zusammengewürfelten Haufen der potentiellen Datepartner für das sogenannte Terrorküken sah und wand sich erst zweifelnd an seinen neuen Freund, bevor er die Jungs begrüßte, „Äh … Hi.“  
„Ist einer von euch scharf auf eine Verabredung mit Anders Fannemel?“ wild entschlossen platzte Domen gleich mit seinem Anliegen heraus und erntete neben zweifelnden Blicken auch Lachanfälle. „So stoned kann ich überhaupt nicht sein.“, verabschiedete sich der erste, während ein weiterer nur zustimmend nickte, „Möglicherweise, wenn wir die letzten Menschen auf der Erde wären … und, wenn es keine Ziegen gäbe ...“ Ein weiterer begann bei der Vorstellung mit Anders auszugehen zu schreien und ließ sich erst mit nach einer Ohrfeige beruhigen, sodass Jonathan und Domen erst einmal aufgaben.

„Hatte ich nicht gleich gesagt, dass es zwecklos ist?“, eine Weile hatten die beiden den ersten Versuch ein Date zu finden totgeschwiegen, aber im Biologieunterricht, während Domen gerade mit skeptischem Blick die Innereien eine Frosches betrachtete, griff Jonathan das Thema wieder auf, „Niemand würde freiwillig mit so einem ausgehen.“ „Mmmmh ...“, etwas anderes hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Slowenen geweckt und er beobachtete, wie ein langhaariger Junge am Nebentisch den toten Frosch mit seinem Taschenmesser sezierte, „Was ist denn mit dem da?“ „Dem?“, Jonathan hatte sich nur kurz umgedreht und schüttelte nun den Kopf, „Sieh den nicht mal an. Das ist ein Snowboarder!“ „Und?“, Domen runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, aber sein Freund seufzte nur, „Ich meine es ernst, der saß letzten Winter monatelang im Knast … Der ist vollkommen irre.“ „Dann ist er ja wohl notgeil genug, um es mit Fannemel aufzunehmen ...“, Domen verstummte kurz, während er beobachtete, wie Ståle sein Taschenmesser unauffällig am Minirock der Lehrerin abwischte, „ Ja, er ist … genau der Richtige.“

„Hi. Wie geht’s?“, nur zögerlich hatte Domen sich dem Snowboarder mit ausgestreckter Hand genähert, wich aber auch gleich zurück, als dieser die Bohrmaschine, die er in der Hand hielt, aufheulen ließ, „Ok … Wir sehen uns später!“  
„Mmmmh.“, Jonathan kaute nachdenklich an seiner Lippe, „Wie kriegen wir ihn nur dazu mit Fannemel auszugehen?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Domen klang beinahe mutlos, als er sich nun neben seinen Freund auf die Bank in der überfüllten Mensa setzte, „Wie wäre es denn, wenn … wenn wir ihn dafür bezahlen? Aber, dummerweise sind wir nicht so stinkreich ...“ „Was wir bräuchten ist ein … Sponsor ...“, nachdenklich legte der Franzose den Kopf schief und Domen sah ihn irritiert von der Seite an an, „Einen was?“ „Einen Sponsor … Jemanden, der Geld hat … und der auch noch verdammt dämlich ist.“, führte Jonty seine Idee weiter aus und grinste schließlich siegessicher, „Ich glaube, ich habe da genau den richtigen Typen ...“

Quietschend glitt der schwarze Edding über das grüne Plastik des Essenstablett und ließ mit wenigen, eilig gezeichneten Linien den groben Umriss eines Körpers erkennen. Gregor blickte konzentriert auf seine Zeichnung, sodass er im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkte, dass Jonathan auf den freien Platz neben ihm gerutscht war.  
„Hi. Ist das da ein Müsliriegel?“, der junge Franzose versuchte das Eis zu brechen, erntete aber nur kühle, abweisende Blicke der Clique um den Österreicher. „Hast du dich verlaufen, Kleiner?“, erst nach einigen, langen Minuten nahm Gregor den Jüngeren überhaupt zur Kenntnis, aber Jonathan schüttelte nur enthusiastisch den Kopf, „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich nur mal ne Runde mit euch quatschen.“  
„Wir … quatschen nicht.“, Gregors Stimme wurde noch kälter, aber der Franzose ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, „Ich wollte dir eigentlich meine neue Geschäftsidee vorstellen. Vielleicht bist du ja interessiert?“ „Bin ich nicht.“, Gregor winkte sofort ab, aber Jonty blieb hartnäckig, „Hör mir doch erst einmal zu!“  
„Also ...“, kaum hatte Jonathan angefangen zu reden, beugte Gregor sich zu ihm, umfasste sein Kinn und begann mit dem schwarzen Marker auf seine Wange zu zeichnen, „Du willst Daniel … Aber, er kann nicht mir dir ausgehen, weil sein Bruder ein durchgeknalltes Terrorküken ist und keiner mit ihr ausgehen will. Richtig soweit?“ „Hat diese Unterhaltung einen bestimmten Zweck?“, fragte Gregor reichlich gelangweilt klingend, während auf Jontys Wange nun die Umrisse eines Schwanzes langsam Form annahmen. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas vorschlagen.“, trotz allem ließ Jonathan sich noch immer nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und deutete nun auf Ståle, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden an einem Tisch saß und den matschigen Kartoffelbrei unter dem Gelächter seiner Freunde gegen die Wand warf, „Du solltest jemanden engagieren, der mit ihm ausgeht. Jemand, der sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern lässt …“ „Sandbech?“, Gregor wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt, aber Jonty grinste nur, „Er soll sogar lebende Enten futtern, da sollte ein Terrorküken doch ein Klacks für ihn sein. Glaub mir Gregor, das ist eine lohnende Investion!“  
„Mmmmh.“, einen kurzen Moment musterte Gregor den Jüngeren, bevor er sich schließlich geschäftsmäßig erkundigte, „Und, bei dieser ganzen Sache … Was ist für dich drin?“ „Wenn ich über den Flur gehe, sage ich Hallo zu dir.“, Jonty zuckte mit den Schultern, „Und du sagst Hallo zu mir.“ „Schon geschnallt. Du willst dein Image verbessern.“, nickte der Österreicher, „Ich denke darüber nach.“ Jonathan lehnte sich draufhin entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich erst, als Gregor ihn scharf an seinen Platz in der Hierarchie der Schule erinnerte, „Wir haben fertig.“  
„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee gerade den da mit reinzuziehen?“, erkundigte Domen sich, kaum dass die beiden Freunde eilig die Mensa verlassen hatten, aber Jonathan beschwichtigte seine Sorgen gleich, „Wir tun so, als hätte er alles unter Kontrolle und während er damit beschäftigt ist alles zu organisieren, kümmerst du dich weiterhin um deinen Daniel.“ „Das ist eine echt gute Idee.“, gab der junge Slowene nach kurzem Nachdenken zu und konnte sich, als er erstmals das Kunstwerk auf Jonathans Wange bewundern konnte, das Lachen nur schwerlich verbeißen. „Schon gut … Ich habe einen Schwanz auf der Wange, oder?“, seufzte Jonty, während er vergeblich über seine Wange rieb, „Ganz toll.“

„Hey, wie geht’s dann so?“, Gregor joggte langsam zu Ståle, der gerade mehr oder minder erfolgreich versuchte die Dose eines Energydrinks auf seiner Nase zu balancieren und den Österreicher vollkommen ignorierte. „Ich habe gestern eine tolle Ente verdrückt.“, versuchte der Ältere das Gespräch zu beginnen, aber der Blick aus den blauen Augen des Snowboarders war ebenso uninteressiert, wie dessen Tonfall, „Kenn ich dich?“ „Siehst du den Kleinen da?“, Gregor überging den Affront und deutete auf Anders, dessen Fußballteam unweit trainierte, woraufhin Ståle nur nickte, „Ja.“  
„Anders Fannemel. Du sollst dich mit ihm verabreden.“, fuhr Gregor fort, aber Ståle ließ die Dose nun fallen und lachte, „Klar, Spasti.“ „Hör zu. Ich kann erst mit ihrem Bruder ausgehen, wenn Anders ein Date hat. Na ja, sein Alter hat ein Schuss. Er hat da so ne Regel ...“ „Herzzerreißende Geschichte.“, unterbrach der Snowboarder die Erklärung wenig interessiert, „Interessiert mich bloß überhaupt nicht.“ „Wärst du bereit darüber nachzudenken, wenn ich dich großzügig dafür entschädigen würde?“, ließ der Ältere sich nicht abwimmeln und dieses Mal schien er die Aufmerksamkeit von Ståle gewonnen zu haben, „Du willst mich dafür bezahlen, dass ich mit dem Kleinen ausgehe?“ Gregor nickte knapp und Ståle setzte gleich nach, „Wie viel?“ „200 Kronen.“, lautete das Angebot und der Snowboarder, der gerade beobachteten konnte, wie der kleine Fanni einen Mitspieler foulte, zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch, woraufhin Gregor sein Angebot sogleich verbesserte, „300.“  
„Wollen wir das doch mal überschlagen ...“, Ståle strich sich die blonden Haare aus der Stirn und grinste, „Wir gehen zusammen ins Kino, das macht … mit Popcorn und Getränk … 500 Kronen … Oh und er will sicher noch was Süßes … 750 Kronen.“ „Wir führen hier keine Verhandlungen.“, Gregor trat einen Schritt näher an den Snowboarder heran, aber dieser wand sich nur ungerührt an seinen besten Freund, „Torgeir, Dose!“ Der Braunhaarige warf ihm eine Dose zu und während Ståle sie geschickt fing, öffnete und dann einen durstigen Schluck nahm, knurrte Gregor genervt, „Schlag ein oder vergiss es!“ „650 Kronen und wir sind im Geschäft.“, lautete das Gegenangebot und mit einem Seufzen zog Gregor die geforderte Summe aus der Tasche und drückte sie dem grinsenden Snowboarder in die Hand.

„Großartiges Training, Leute.“, lobte der Trainer seine Mannschaft, bevor er sie entließ. Fanni joggte gemächlich zur Bank und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. „Hallo, Kleines.“, Ståle lächelte gewinnend, „Na, wie läuft's denn so?“ Der zuerst verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck des Kleineren wurde nun kühler, „Moment läuft nur der Schweiß. Aber sonst, alles klar?“ „Klingt aufregend.“, versuchte Ståle zu kontern, woraufhin sich der silbrige Blick seines Gegenübers verfinsterte und er spottete, „Wow. Scheinbar bin ich dir trotz meiner langweiligen Art aufgefallen … Meine Welt ist nun wieder im Lot und es regnet Einhornkotze.“  
Ohne den Snowboarder eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, griff Fanni nun nach seiner Sporttasche und seufzte genervt, als Ståle nach wenigen Schritten aber schon wieder zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Wie wäre es mit Freitag Abend?“, schlug der Größere vor und Fanni tat so, als würde er tatsächlich kurz darüber nachdenken müssen, „Freitag … Freitag ... Mmmmh ...“ „Komm schon, ich zeig dir ein paar Läden, in denen du noch nie gewesen bist ...“, versuchte Ståle den Kleineren zu locken, aber der zeigte sich weiterhin abweisend, „Weißt du eigentlich wie ich heiße, du Spinner?“ „Ich weiß viel mehr, als du denkst.“, überging Ståle die Frage geschickt, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, während er seinen Schritt noch ein weiteres Mal beschleunigte und den Snowboarder nun einfach stehen ließ, „Das bezweifle ich doch sehr.“

„Wir sind verdammt noch mal am Arsch!“, Domen, der zusammen mit Jonathan die erste Begegnung zwischen Ståle und Anders aus sicherer Entfernung, von der Tribüne aus verfolgt hatte, vergrub sein Gesicht frustriert in seinen Händen, „Vollkommen am Arsch!“ „Ne, komm mir jetzt nicht auf diese negative Tour, Domen!“, widersprach Jonty ihm eifrig und überzeugt klingend, „Ich will Optimismus hören!“ „Wir sind erledigt!“, entfuhr es Domen und Jonty nickte, „So ist es richtig ...“


	5. Chapter 5

„Was hältst du mal von einem neuen Look?“, Daniel, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Toilettendeckel saß und seine Haare bürstete, musterte seinen Bruder eine Weile und trat dann aber schließlich doch hinter ihn, „Ich meine es ernst … Vielleicht eine neue Frisur? Oder etwas Grundierung, gegen die roten Flecken? Vielleicht ist unter all dem Frust ja doch noch was Hübsches verborgen?“ „Ich bin nicht frustriert.“, Fanni schlug die Hand des Jüngeren weg und fuhr sich durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare, „Ich bin nur etwas genervt.“  
„Versuch doch zur Abwechslung mal charmant zu sein?“, schlug Daniel vor und beobachtete, wie Fanni sich Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, „Man würde dich nicht wiedererkennen!“ „Mich interessiert nicht, was die Leute denken.“, gab Fanni undeutlich, durch das Handtuch mit dem er sich abtrockente gedämpft zurück, aber Daniel schnaubte nur, „So ein Unsinn.“ „Nein, es ist wahr. Du solltest nicht immer so sein, wie die anderen dich gerne haben wollen.“, versuchte Fanni an den Jüngeren zu appellieren, aber Daniel bürstete sich nur weiter die Haare, „Mir gefällt es aber, wenn mir alle zu Füßen liegen.“ Fanni gab nur ein genervtes Schnauben von sich, bevor er aus dem Badezimmer stürmte.

„Heiße Kiste.“, überrascht sah Fanni, der gerade aus einem Geschäft kam, auf als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde. Sein grauer Blick fand Ståle auf seiner Motorhaube sitzend und wurde noch etwas kühler, „Sag mal, verfolgst du mich?“ „Ich war gerade da drüben ...“, Ståle deutete auf den gegenüberliegenden Skaterpark und auf das Board, das neben ihm lehnte, „Und dann habe ich zufällig deinen Wagen gesehen und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und nur mal Hallo sagen.“  
„Hallo.“, gab Fanni voller Desinteresse zurück und schloss mit einer einfachen Handbewegung den Wagen auf. „Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig, oder?“, bevor der Kleinere die Tür öffnen konnte, war Ståle elegant von der Motorhaube gerutscht und lehnte sich nun gegen die Tür der Fahrerseite. Für einen Moment musterte Fanni den Snowboarder, bevor er dann reichlich giftig zurückgab, „Hängt vom Thema ab … Nicht alles regt mich gerade zu verbalen Ergüssen an.“  
„Du hast doch keine Angst vor mir?“, erkundigte Ståle sich grinsend, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Angst? Vor dir? Warum sollte ich Angst vor dir haben?“ „Tja, das geht den meisten Leuten so.“, der Snowboarder zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Fannis kühler, silbriger Blick blieb weiterhin unnahbar, „Mir. Aber. Nicht.“ „Vielleicht hast du keine Angst ...“, Ståle lehnte sich beinahe vertrauensvoll zu dem Kleineren, „Aber, du hast dir bestimmt schon vorgestellt, wie ich nackt aussehe ...“  
„Oh? Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?“, erkundigte Fanni sich voller Spott und senkte seine Stimme, „Ich brauch dich … Ich will dich … Jetzt gleich, auf meiner Motorhaube … Oh Baby … Oh Baby ...“ Ståle starrte den Kleineren nur sprachlos an, trat dann auch von der Tür zurück, als Fanni sie einfach aufzog und sich, ohne den Snowboarder zu beachten, auf den Sitz sinken ließ.  
Gerade, als er dann aber losfahren wollte, hielt ein roter Ferrari mit quietschenden Reifen hinter ihm und als Fanni im Rückspiegel Gregor sah, ließ er den Kopf seufzend auf das Lenkrad sinken und stöhnte frustriert auf, „Verdammt, was ist denn heute bloß los? Tag des Arschloches?“  
„Hey, könntest du vielleicht woanders parken … oder existieren?“, rief Fanni dem aussteigenden Österreicher hinterher, aber der grinste nur und zeigte dem Jüngeren den Mittelfinger, „Nö ...“ „Wirklich nicht? Überleg es dir doch lieber noch mal!“, versuchte der Kleinere es noch einmal, als Gregor dieses Mal aber gar nicht reagierte, zuckte Fanni nur mit den Schultern, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und gab Gas. Krachend traf der blaue Volvo auf den teuren, italienischen Sportwagen und angelockt von diesem Geräusch stürmte auch gleich Gregor heran, „DU VERDAMMTES MISTSTÜCK!“ „Ups.“, Fanni sah ihn betont unschuldig an, „Da hab ich wohl Gas und Bremse verwechselt ...“  
Ståle stand grinsend auf dem Bürgersteig.

„Ups?“, Alexander umfasste die Lehne der Couch und beugte sich über seinen lesenden Sohn, „Meine Versicherung zahlt nicht für 'Ups', Anders.“ „Dann sag denen doch einfach, ich hatte einen Schwächeanfall?“, schlug Fanni widerwillig vor, aber sein Vater ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wechselte das Thema, „Anders, geht es hier um Harvard? Willst du mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich dich lieber in meiner Nähe wissen will?“  
„Willst du mich dafür bestrafen, dass Mama weg ist?“, widerwillig setzte Fanni sich auf und musterte seinen Vater kühl, „Ist es das?“ „Könntest du sie bitte aus dem Spiel lassen?“, bat Alexander bedrückt klingend, aber Fanni brauste wütend aus, „Nur, wenn du endlich aufhörst MEINE Entscheidungen treffen zu wollen!“ „Ich bin dein Vater und das ist mein Recht.“, setzte Alex dagegen, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Stiefvater! Und, was ich will spielt überhaupt keine Rolle?“  
„Du bist gerade 18, du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was du willst!“, beschwor Alexander seinen Sohn, „Das weißt du vielleicht, wenn du 45 bist und, wenn du es dann wissen solltest … Dann bist du zu alt, um es zu genießen!“ „Ich will nicht auf die Uni in Oslo oder irgendwo in Norwegen!“, Fanni erhob sich und funkelte seinen Vater wütend an, „Ich will nach Amerika … Ich will die Welt sehen! Ich will, dass du mich meine Entscheidungen treffen lässt und, ich will, dass du endlich aufhörst in mein Leben einzugreifen, nur weil du deins nicht im Griff hast!“ „Ach ja? Weißt du was ich will?“, das Piepen seines Handys unterbrach Alex in seiner Tirade und er seufzte, „Wir reden später weiter.“  
„Kanns kaum erwarten.“, schnappte Fanni schlecht gelaunt und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als gleich darauf Daniel wütend die Treppe hinunter und auf ihn zugestürmt kam, „ANDERS! HAST DU GREGORS WAGEN ZU SCHROTT GEFAHREN?“ „Ja.“, gab Fanni ruhig zurück und grinste, „Sieht aus, als müsstest du ab jetzt wieder den Bus nehmen, Danilein.“ „Hat dich schon mal jemand daraufhin gewiesen, dass du ein völlig geisteskrankes Terrorküken bist?“, giftete Daniel, aber Anders schnaubte nur, bevor er sich an seinem Bruder vorbeischob und seinen wütenden Bruder ignorierend, die Treppe hinaufstieg, während Daniel sich nun, Hilfe und Unterstützung suchend, an ihren Vater wand, „DADDY!“

Als Ståle die Tür zu seinem Spind schloss, sah er sich plötzlich einem sichtlich wütenden Gregor Schlierenzauer gegenüber. „Wenn ich so viel Geld hinblättere, dann erwarte ich auch eine Gegenleistung.“, erklärte Gregor ihm, aber der Snowboarder zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern, „Ich arbeite daran.“ „Zusehen, wie dieses Terrorküken meinen Wagen zu Schrott fährt, zählt nicht als Date!“, brauste Gregor auf, „Also, noch mal für Doofe. Wenn du leer ausgehst, dann gehe auch ich leer aus … Und, das will ich nicht.“ „So ein Zufall ...“, Ståle lächelte süffisant, als Gregor sich nun abwenden wollte, „Mein Preis ist gerade erheblich gestiegen.“  
„Was?“, mit nur mühsam beherrschter Wut im Gesicht, drehte Gregor sich ein weiteres Mal zu dem Jüngeren um, „Wiederhole das!“ „Mein Preis ist gerade gestiegen.“, Ståle ließ sich nicht von dem älteren Österreicher beeindrucken oder gar einschüchtern, „Für jede Verabredung 1000 Kronen. In bar, versteht sich.“ „Vergiss es!“, schnaubte Gregor, aber Ståle lächelte wieder nur lieblich und deutete auf Daniel, der in Begleitung seiner Clique gerade durch den Gang zu schweben schien, „Dann solltest du wohl besser ganz schnell Daniel vergessen.“ „Dann hoffen wir lieber mal, dass du wirklich so clever bist, wie du tust ...“, murmelte der Österreicher und steckte Ståle die geforderten Scheine in die Hosentasche.

„Wir wissen genau was du vorhast!“, Domen klang nicht so überzeugt, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, als er nun, von Jonty geschoben, plötzlich vor Ståle stand. Der Snowboarder, der scheinbar gerade etwas an seinem Skateboard reparieren wollte, hielt kurz in seiner Schweißarbeit inne und setzte die Schutzbrille ab, „So?“ „Also, mit Anders Fannemel!“, setzte der junge Slowene noch rasch hinzu, aber noch immer blieb Ståles Reaktion eher zurückhaltend und er hob nur kurz den Kopf, „Ist das wahr? Und, was willst du jetzt machen, Hamsterchen?“  
„Ich? Ich will dir helfen!“, platzte es förmlich aus Domen heraus, aber noch immer reagierte Ståle nicht, „Wieso das?“ „Also ...“, übernahm nun der redegewandtere Jonty, und deutete auf den verunsicherten Domen, „Die Sache ist die … Mein geschätzter Freund hier … ist tierisch verschossen in Daniel ...“ „Was ist denn los mit dem Blondchen? Schmeckt er beim Blowjob nach Bier?“, erkundigte Ståle sich belustigt und Jonty konnte Domen gerade noch zurückhalten, wollte dieser doch gleich die Ehre seines Schwarms verteidigen, „Ich denke, ich drücke mich korrekt aus, wenn ich sage, dass Domens Liebe etwas Besonderes ist …. Rein und unschuldig … Anders, als die von Gregor Schlierenzauer ...“ „Ok, ich will nur die Kohle … Es ist mir egal, wer mit wem und wie vögelt ...“, Ståle wirkte noch immer nicht wirklich an dem Gespräch mit den beiden Jüngeren interessiert, sodass Jonty nun einen letzten Versuch startete, „Sandbech … Ståle … Ich denke, ich muss dir das mal erklären. Wir haben das alles eingefädelt. Damit Domen an den süßen Kleinen ran kommt. Schlierenzauer ist nur ein … unbedeutender Bauer, der im Spiel geopfert wird ...“  
„Also, ihr zwei Loser wollt mir helfen, dem Terrorküken die Krallen zu ziehen?“, endlich sah der Snowboarder auf und sofort nickten Jonathan und Domen eifrig, „Wir werden ein bisschen recherchieren … Rausfinden worauf er steht … Wir sind deine Jungs fürs Grobe … Und, wir wissen auch schon, wo wir anfangen ...“ Jonty zog ein schreiend bunten Flyer aus der Hosentasche und glättete ihn rasch, bevor er ihn an Ståle weiterreichte, „Am Freitagabend gibt es eine Party und das ist der perfekte Aufhänger ...“ „Wofür?“, erkundigte der Snowboarder sich etwas verwirrt und Domen seufzte, „Um Fannemel einzuladen.“ „Ich ...“, Ståle musterte sie kurz, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte, „ … denke darüber nach.“

„Und, um das Ganze etwas interessanter zu gestalten ...“, Jonathan grinste und deutete auf den Stapel von Flyern, die er gerade aus seinem Spind genommen hatte, „Das sollte eigentlich die Party für unsere zukünftige Wirtschaftselite sein … So mit Käsehäppchen … Aber, das ist ja viel zu langweilig … Nun wird es eine Freibierparty ...“ Gefolgt von Domen war er an das Fenster zum Hof getreten und warf die bunten Blätter einem Regen gleich aus dem Fenster, „ ... und alle sind eingeladen ...“

„Also, Daniel ...“, Gregor hielt ihm zwei Fotografien von sich entgegen, „Das ist sehr wichtig. Welches gefällt dir besser?“ Blinzelnd betrachtete der Jüngere die beiden Fotos, die sich nur im getragenen Tanktop, das die Muskeln betonte, unterschieden für einen Augenblick, bevor er dann schließlich zögerlich antwortete, „Also, ich denke … Mir gefällt das weiße Bild besser ...“ „Mir auch.“, Gregor lächelte gewinnend und betrachtete dann das erwählte Bild, „Es ist irgendwie ...“ „Philosophischer?“, warf Daniel ein und Gregor erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, „Verdammt … Ich wollte nachdenklich wirken … Gehst du am Freitag mit zur Party?“ „Ich … Vielleicht.“, Daniel errötete, als Gregor nun über seine Wange strich, „Denn weißt du, ohne dich, mein kleines Erdbeerchen wäre es mir zu dämlich da.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Hast du gehört, dass es am Freitag eine Party gibt?“, erkundigte Domen sich, während er die Hand ausstreckte, um Daniel den steilen Abhang hinunter zu helfen. „Ja ...“, der Blonde nickte seufzend und griff nach der angebotenen Hand, „Und, ich würde wirklich gerne dahingehen … Aber, du weißt ja, ich kann nicht … wenn mein Bruder nicht hingeht … und, er will ja nicht ...“ „Ja, ich weiß. Ich arbeite daran!“, versicherte Domen ihm eifrig, „Aber, bisher hat er bei dem Typen noch nicht angebissen und … Also … vielleicht brauchen wir ein bisschen Hilfe … Auf was für Typen steht er denn?“  
„Keine Ahnung ...“, Daniel streckte die langen Beine von sich und zuckte anmutig mit den Schultern, während Domen nun neben ihm am Flussufer Platz nahm und frustriert einen Stein in die Wellen warf, „Er hat wohl nur mal gesagt, dass er lieber sterben würde, als mit einem Raucher auszugehen.“ „Ok ...“, nickte Domen, „Was noch?“ „Du verlangst tatsächlich von mir, dass ich in die Tiefen und Beweggründe des verdrehten Verstandes eines Terrorkükens absteigen soll?“, Daniel schnaubte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, „Keine Chance!“ „Also … dann müssen wir wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen ...“, Domen seufzte, aber Daniels Augen glänzten vor Schadenfreude, „Wir werden sein Zimmer durchsuchen!“

„Na schön ...“, Daniel zog einige Unterlagen aus der Schreibtischschublade seines Bruders, um sie eingehender zu betrachten, „Was haben wir denn hier … Stundenplan … Literaturliste … Terminkalender … Konzertkarten … und ein Brillenetui …“ Achtlos drückte er dem sichtlich überforderten Domen die aus der Schublade gezogenen Fundstücke in die Hand, bevor er auch schon die nächste Schublade, dieses Mal die einer Kommode, aufzog, „Aha!“ Stolz und triumphierend zog Daniel etwas Schwarzes hervor und wedelte damit herum, „Schwarz!“  
Als er Domens vollkommen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er und erklärte, „Das sagt uns, dass er sicher irgendwann doch mal Sex haben möchte.“ „Vielleicht mag er aber auch einfach nur die Farbe?“, wand Domen zögerlich ein, aber Daniel wischte den Einwand gleich lachend beiseite, „Du kaufst dir keine schwarze Unterwäsche, wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand deine schwarze Unterwäsche sieht.“ „Oh.“, die blassen Wangen des jungen Slowenen färbten sich rötlich und er räusperte sich reichlich verlegen, „Oh, also … zeigst du mir auch dein Zimmer?“ „NEIN!“, Daniel wirkte ehrlich schockiert, versuchte aber auch gleich darauf seine heftige Reaktion zu erklären, „Das eigene Zimmer ist etwas sehr … intimes für einen Heranwachsenden ...“ „Oh.“, Domen nickte und betrachtete Fannis Zimmer nun mit etwas anderen Augen, „Alles klar … Dann ...“

Alle Blicke schienen den beiden Jugendlichen zu folgen, als sie sich vorsichtig und immer sorgsam auf den Boden schauend, ihren Weg durch die verrauchte Rockerkneipe bahnten. „So sieht also eine Bikerbar aus?“, Domen krauste angewidert die Nase und griff nach einigen Süßigkeiten in einem Bonbonglas, die ihm aber von Jonathan gleich wieder aus der Hand geschlagen wurden, „Fass hier nichts an! Sonst fängst du dir noch Herpes oder so was ein ...“  
„Ah, die zwei kleinen Spinner.“, Ståle, der gerade mit einigen seiner Freunden Billard spielte, setzte den Queue an und beförderte zwei bunte Kugeln in die Taschen, bevor er sich an die beiden Jüngeren wandte, „Was habt ihr für mich?“ „Ein paar Erkenntnisse über ein ziemlich kompliziertes Terrorküken.“, seufzte Domen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Also, Fannemel hasst Raucher … Aber, da du ja nicht rauchst, interessiert das nicht … Aber, es gibt da ein größeres Problem … Daniel hat gesagt, dass sein Bruder auf gut aussehende Jungs stehen würde ...“  
„Wollt ihr mir etwa sagen, dass ich nicht gut aussehen würde!?“, Ståle hatte erst nach einigen Sekunden die Sprache wiedergefunden und knurrte nun, woraufhin Domen und Jonathan eifrig den Kopf schüttelten, „Wir doch nicht … Niemals … Du siehst verdammt gut aus ...“ Ståle schnaubte wenig überzeugt, „Sonst noch was?“ „Also ...“, Domen zog nun einen zerknitterten Notizzettel aus seiner Hosentasche, „Er steht auf thailändisches Essen … Metallica … und erotische Literatur … Hier ist eine Liste der Bücher in seinem Zimmer ...“ Jonathan reichte die Liste mit spitzen Fingern an Ståle weiter, der sie nur knapp überflog, „Also, ihr verlangt also von mir, dass ich ihm ein paar Nudeln koche, Metallica höre und ihm irgendwelche Softpornobücher vorlese?“  
„Warst du schon mal im Skunk-Club? Morgen Abend spielt da eine gute Band, von der er ein paar CDs stehen hat … Daniel sagt, er wollte hingehen.“, schlug Domen den weiteren Plan vor, woraufhin Ståle nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Da kann ich nicht, ich habe Trai ...“ „Aber, er wird da sein. Das wäre die Chance!“, unterbrachen ihn die Freunde rasch und um ihn zu überzeugen setzte Domen noch eilig hinzu, „Und außerdem trägt er schwarze Unterwäsche … Falls das für dich eine Hilfe ist ...“

Der Club war voller Mädchen und junger Frauen, nur wenige Männer verirrten sich hierher und somit fiel der junge Snowboarder auf. Ståle weigerte sich aber, sich sein Unbehagen anmerken zu lassen und bahnte sich mit hocherhobenem Kopf seinen Weg durch die engen Gänge, bis er schließlich die Tanzfläche überblicken konnte und Fanni und Tom entdeckte. Eine Weile beobachtete er Fanni, der im Moment so gar nicht kratzbürstig wirkte, sondern sogar zu lächeln schien und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit den Blonden anzusprechen.  
„Zwei Wasser!“, Fanni musste schreien, um sich über die laute Musik verständlich zu machen, aber als er Ståle nun an der Bar entdeckte, verschwand das zuvor glückliche Lächeln und machte der typisch genervten Miene Platz, „Falls du wieder vorhast mich noch mal anzubaggern … Kannst du es gleich vergessen.“ „Entschuldige.“, Ståle strich sich selbstbewusst durch die Haare, „Ich bin nur hier, um mir die Band anzuhören. Ich mag die Musik … Und nun lass mich zufrieden.“ „Du kleiner, verdammte ...“, fing Fanni wütend an, aber Ståle nahm nur einen tiefen Schluck und lächelte, „Hab dich übrigens auf der Tanzfläche beobachtet. Du warst noch nie so sexy.“  
Leider verstummten gerade die letzten Takte des Songs, sodass jeder den letzten Satz des Snowboarders gehört hatte und ein Kichern durch die Menge lief. Fanni errötete, musste aber schließlich selber schmunzeln und betrachtete Ståle von Kopf bis Fuß. „Also, da wir das nun endgültig geklärt hätten.“, Ståle erwiderte den forschenden, neugierigen Blick des Kleineren ungeniert, „Also, kommst du mit mir zu der Party?“ „Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?“, erkundigte Fanni sich leicht amüsiert wirkend und Ståle nickte und hob, da die Band doch nun nach kurzer Pause den nächsten Song zu spielen begann, nun seine Stimme, „War das ein Ja?“  
„Nö.“, Fanni schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf und wand sich dann ab, aber Ståle folgte ihm, „Also, war das ein Nein?“ „Nein!“, rief Fanni, bevor er endgültig von der feiernden Menge verschluckt wurde, was Ståle aber nicht davon abhielt das letzte Wort haben zu wollen, „Gut, dann sehen wir uns um halb zehn!“

„Leise, Halvor! Pssst!“, Daniel legte mahnend den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und machte gleichzeitig einen großen Schritt über die ewig knarrende, vorletzte Treppenstufe, „Pass auf die Stufe auf und mach hinne … Dad darf nichts merken …“ „Ihr hättet besser durchs Fenster steigen sollen.“, kurz vor der Sicherheit der Haustür, trat Alex den beiden Jugendlichen mit einem kühlen Lächeln in den Weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Oder es vielleicht über die Terrassentür versuchen sollen. Wohin wollt ihr überhaupt?“  
„Hi, Daddy.“, Daniel schluckte seine Nervosität hinunter , „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst … Wir wollen zu unserer Mathegruppe. Und lernen.“ „Also zu einer Party.“, überging Alexander die so offensichtliche Lüge einfach und wand sich an Fanni, der sich angelockt von den Stimmen oben über das Geländer beugte, „Gehst du auch zu der Party?“ „Nö!“, kam es von oben und Daniel versuchte es nun schmeichelnd, „Aber, Daddy. Ich habe denen gesagt, dass ich kommen werde ...“ „Nein, wenn Anders nicht geht, dann wirst du auch nicht gehen.“, stellte Alexander ruhig fest, woraufhin Daniel verärgert die Treppe hinaufstürmte, „WARUM KANNST DU NICHT EINFACH NORMAL SEIN ...“ „Weil die Party der Anlass für all die Idioten auf unserer Schule ist, um einfach hemmungslos zu saufen.“, gab Fanni ungerührt zurück, ließ sich aber von Daniel zur Seite ziehen, „Bitte, kannst du nicht einmal für einen Abend vergessen, was du für eine pessimistische, frigide Spaßbremse bist und einfach nur mein, mich liebender Bruder sein? Bitte, Anders … Bitte, bitte ...“ „Schön ...“, schließlich ließ Fanni sich zum allgemeinen Erstaunen wirklich umstimmen und wurde dann von Daniel vor lauter Freude herumgewirbelt, „DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!“  
„Das ist das Ende.“, Alexander hatte der Szene fassungslos zugesehen und griff nun zu seinem letzten Mittel, „Bevor du gehst, legst du aber noch den Gummibauch an!“ „Nein! Das kannst du mir nicht antun!“, protestierte Daniel und errötete, aber sein Vater war bereits in den, als Praxis genutzten Räumen verschwunden und trug bei seiner Rückkehr den falschen Babybauch, der Schülerinnen zeigen sollte, wie schwierig eine Schwangerschaft war, über den Arm, „Sonst wirst du hierbleiben müssen … Du musst ihn nur für einen Augenblick, hier im Wohnzimmer tragen … damit du nicht aus Versehen irgendeine Frau schwängerst ...“ Widerwillig streckte Daniel die Arme aus und ließ sich den mit Gewichten beschwerten Bauch umhängen, „Daddy, ich werde ganz sicher keine Frau schwängern, ich bin nämlich ...“  
„Du bist dir nicht im klaren darüber, wie schnell das geht.“, unterbrach Alexander das versuchte Outing seines Sohnes, der nur gequält aufstöhnte, „Du bist vollkommen psychotisch … Hör mir doch mal zu … Ich bin schw ...“ „Kann sein.“, Alexander winkte ab und wand sich stattdessen nun an seinen älteren Sohn, „Und für dich gilt … Kein Alkohol, keine Drogen, keine Küsse, keine Tattoos, kein Piercing, keine rituellen Tieropfer um Satan zu beschwören …“ Die Türklingel unterbrach die Aufzählung und Fanni, erleichtert seinem Vater zu entkommen, erstarrte kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, „Ståle? Was machst du denn hier?“


	7. 7777

„Halb zehn oder nicht? Bin ich zu früh?“, Ståle lächelte, als Fanni errötete und dann hastig den Kopf schüttelte, „Wie auch immer. Ich fahre.“ „Fannemel?“, rief Ståle dem Kleineren hinterher und deutete auf Daniel, der noch immer den falschen Schwangerschaftsbauch trug, „Wer hat eigentlich deinen Bruder angebumst?“  
Knurrend trat Daniel die Tür ins Schloss.

„Und dann ...“, Domen wedelte mit der Hand, um die Wolke aus Aftershave, die Jonathan gerade im Raum verteilt hatte, zu vertreiben, „ … hat Dani gesagt, dass ich recht habe … Man kann unmöglich die Calvin Klein Unterwäsche zusammen mit Prada Badelatschen tragen, weil dass denn … wie Dani sagte … ein Stilmix wäre. Und, die Tatsache, dass mir das aufgefallen wäre … Moment, ich zitiere Dani wörtlich … dass bedeutet echt was!“ „Domen, dass hast du mir heute schon 21 Mal erzählt.“, etwas genervt klingend erhob Jonty sich, griff nach seiner Krawatte und wehrte gleichzeitig Domens gestammelte Entschuldigung ab, „Ja, ja … schon gut. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und einen Moment aufhören nur an dich zu denken?“  
Geschickt band Jonathan nun die Krawatte und drehte sich dann zu seinem Freund, „Na, wie sehe ich aus?“ „Wie mein Großonkel.“, lautete Domens knappes Urteil und Jonty betrachtete sich im Spiegel, „Du meinst also, ich sollte die Krawatte weglassen?“ „Ja.“, murmelte der junge Slowene, während er sich bemühte den Blazer anzuziehen ohne seine Frisur zu zerstören und schließlich nickte auch Jonathan und löste den Knoten der Krawatte, „Vielleicht hast du recht … Ich bin nur so nervös … so aufgeregt … Ich bin nervös und ich bin aufgeregt … Ich weiß nicht ...“ „Schon gut. Schon gut!“, unterbrach ihn Domen, der gerade seinen Kragen richtete, „Beruhige dich. Beruhige dich … In Ordnung!“ „Das letzte Mal war ich auf einer Party bei McDonalds eingeladen ...“, gestand Jonty schnaubend, bevor er nach dem Fön griff und Domens etwas zweifelnden Blick ignorierte, „Wenn du dich mal amüsieren willst … Da steppt echt der Bär.“

Massen an Schülern trampelten über den ehemals gepflegten Golfrasen des großen Grundstückes und strebten, wie eine unhaltbare Streitmacht, auf das Haus zu. Sie trugen Eimer und Bottiche voller Flaschen und sogar vereinzelt kleine Fässer mit sich, als sie sich lautstark singend und grölend unaufhaltsam ihren Weg bahnten.

Im Inneren des Hauses öffneten die handverlesen, geladenen Gäste zu den leisen Klängen klassischer Musik eine Zigarrenkiste und sorgsam suchte jeder Gast sich seine Zigarre aus. „Ich verlass mich auf euch, Jungs.“, lachte Kamil, der Gastgeber, erntete aber nur müdes Lachen von seinen Freunden und schien beinahe erleichtert, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte, „Oh, das ist bestimmt James. Ich habe den Butler die Käsehäppchen abholen lassen ...“  
Noch bevor der Pole die Haustür aber überhaupt erreichen konnte, begann sie unter immer stärker werdenden Schlägen zu beben und wurde schließlich einfach von der wogenden Menge an uneingeladenen Partygästen, die wie eine Flut ins Haus strömten und Kamil dabei einfach achtlos beiseite schoben, aus den Angel gerissen.  
Musik erfüllte das große Haus und überall begann Leute zu tanzen oder bildeten, immer mit vollgefüllten Bechern und Gläsern, kleine Grüppchen. „Wisst ihr, ich klettere gerne.“, Jonathan wagte sich an eine der Gruppen und versuchte das Eis zu brechen, erntete aber nur die kalte Schulter, sodass er gleich darauf zur nächsten Gruppe trat.

„Küss mich!“, ein schon bereits betrunkenes Mädchenn stolperte direkt in Ståles Arme und sah bittend zu ihm auf, „Küss mich!“ „Äh ...“, der Snowboarder sah etwas irritiert zu ihr, bevor er Silje zu in Richtung eines anderen, halb betrunkenen Schülers schob und sich beeilte Anders durch die dichte, feiernde Menge zu folgen, „Küss ihn.“  
„Wow ...“, mit einem öligen Grinsen trat Gregor dem, eh schon schlecht gelaunt wirkenden Fanni in den Weg, „ ... du siehst gut aus, Terrorküken.“ „Sag mal ...“, Anders legte fragend den Kopf schief und nickte dann überzeugt, „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Dein Haaransatz ist gerade verrutscht.“ Hastig betastete Gregor seine Haare, als er aber sah, dass Fanni bereits den Ausgang zu suchen schien, trat er ihm rasch in den Weg, „Hey, nicht so schnell. Wo willst du denn hin?“ „Weg?“, verkündete Fanni genervt und versuchte sich an Gregor vorbei zu drängeln, der den Jüngeren aber nur am Arm festhielt, „Ist dein Bruder hier?“ „Lass die Finger von Daniel.“, Fanni knurrte warnend, erntete aber wieder nur das ölige Lächeln, „Ich lasse die Finger von deinem Bruder … Aber, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er die Finger von mir lassen wird ...“ „SCHLÄGEREI!“, tönte es irgendwo aus den Tiefen des Hauses und sofort löste sich Gregor interessiert, „Oh ja, SCHLÄGEREI!“

„Jungs … Jungs ...“, besorgt sah Kamil den zwei Kämpfenden, die sich inmitten von teuren Vasen und anderen nur schwer zu ersetzenden Kunstgegenständen gegenseitig im Klammergriff hielten, zu, „Klärt das doch bitte draußen!“ Plötzlich kamen die beiden Kontrahenten auf die Beine, taumelten und verloren währenddessen die Haltung, sodass sie unter den Anfeuerungsrufen und dem Jubel der Zuschauer krachend durch die großen Flügeltüren des Arbeitszimmers auf die Terrasse brachen.

„Hey, Küken!“, ein fester Griff am Arm und Gregors säuselnde Stimme ließen Anders innehalten, „Sieh mal, wer mich gefunden hat.“ Als der Blonde sich langsam umdrehte, hatte Gregor einen Arm um Daniel gelegt und wollte den Jüngeren gerade mit sich nehmen, aber Fanni griff nach der Hand seines Bruders, „Dani, bitte warte.“ „Wir hatten eine Abmachung.“, knurrte Daniel und befreite sich hastig aus dem Griff seines Bruders, „Sprich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir!“ „Ich muss ...“, versuchte Fanni es wieder, „ … dir was Wichtiges sagen!“ „Mir egal.“, schnappte Daniel, „Ich bin damit beschäftigt meine Jugend zu genießen. Also, schwirr ab und mach das Selbe!“  
„Willst du auch einen?“, ein Tablett mit Shotgläsern wurde herum gereicht und seufzend griff Fanni nach einem der kleinen Gläser und stürzte den kristallklaren Inhalt hinunter. „Was ist das denn?“, Ståle trat, gerade als der Kleinere das Glas wieder auf das Tablett stellte, hinzu und musterte ihn fragend, „Ich habe dich schon im ganzen Haus gesucht.“ „Ich will mir die Kante geben.“, verbittert sah Fanni zu dem Snowboarder auf, „Macht man das nicht so auf Partys?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du kannst tun was du willst.“ „Ach wirklich?“, brummte Fanni, „Mit der Meinung stehst du wohl alleine da.“

„Lord of the Dance!“, seine langen Beine ungelenk bewegend, legte Jonty den Arm um zwei Mädchen, die ihn aber nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterten, bevor sie unter seinem Arm wegtauchten und ihn alleine stehen ließen. „Jonty! Hast du ihn irgendwo gesehen?“, Domen schob sich durch die Menge und ließ sich dann von seinem Freund in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke ziehen, „Ganz ruhig ...“ „Ich bin ruhig!“, knurrte Domen und seufzte dann erleichtert, als er plötzlich Daniel in Begleitung von Halvor die Treppe hinunterkommen sah.  
„Hey, Daniel.“, sprach er ihn an und wurde daraufhin von dem Blonden von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert, „Oh … Hi, Demon.“ „Domen ...“, verbesserte er ihn, aber schon zog Daniel seinen besten Freund zu sich und stellte ihn eilig vor, „Du kennst doch Halvor.“ „Oh ja ...“, die Situation war unangenehm und so nickte Domen, „Wir haben … glaube ich … Kunst zusammen.“ Halvor würdigte den jungen Slowenen keines Blickes, woraufhin Domen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem blonden Daniel zuwandte, „Also, du siehst echt … wundervoll aus.“ „Danke.“, Daniels Wangen röteten sich und er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als nun Gregor hinter ihn trat und ihn umarmte, „Und, wenn wir schon dabei sind … Wir alle wissen, wie wundervoll ich aussehe … Und nun komm … Wir trinken jetzt Tequila!“  
Daniel winkte halbherzig in die Richtung des Slowenen.

„Also, ich bin für Men's Health gebucht und für eine große Sockenkampagne ...“, berichtete Gregor ausschweifend und zog Daniel noch näher an sich, „Das wird absolut gigantisch … und nächste Woche habe ich ein Casting für eine Hämorrhoidensalbe … Ich weiß, es klingt albern, aber da kann ich endlich mal schauspielern, „Soll ich dir einmal etwas zeigen?“  
Gregor stellte sich in Position, stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und reckte das Kinn. Für einen Moment blieb er so stehen, dann wand er sich an Daniel, „Und, hast du erkannt was es war?“ „Äh ...“, Daniel biss sich auf die Zunge, wurde aber erlöst, „Das war Unterwäsche! Soll ich dir noch einmal die Badehose zeigen? Da gibt es kleine ganz subtile Unterschiede ...“ Nun stemmte er beide Hände in die Hüfte und sah lächelnd zu dem Blonden, „Siehst du?“ Daniel nickte, reichlich uninteressiert wirkend, aber Gregor ließ sich nicht bremsen und seine Bewunderer klatschten, „Ich zeige dir alle meine Seiten noch einmal … Ich zeige es euch allen noch einmal!“

Gelangweilt hatte Daniel die Gruppe um Gregor verlassen und suchte nun nach weiteren, bekannten Gesichtern auf der Party. Als er nach einiger Suche auf Domen traf, schenkte er ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, aber der Slowene blieb zurückhaltend und wand sich gekränkt durch die vorherige Nichtbeachtung einfach ab. „Liegt es an mir oder findest du es hier auch ätzend?“, seufzend griff Daniel einige Minuten später nach Halvors Hand, nachdem er seinen besten Freund endlich in der Menge der Feiernden entdeckt hatte, „

„Hey, Moment!“, Ståle griff zu und entwand Fanni sein Glas, „Willst du den nicht lieber mir überlassen?“ „Nein.“, murrte Fanni, die Stimme schon merklich unsicher und leicht lallend, aber dennoch gelang es ihm sich aus Ståles Griff zu befreien und in der Menge zu verschwinden, „Dasch ischt meiner!“

„Glückwunsch!“, Gregor schlug dem, nach Fanni suchenden Ståle auf die Schulter, „Wie hast du das mit dem Terrorküken hinbekommen?“ „Was?“, irritiert drehte Ståle sich zu ihm um, aber Gregor zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Na, dass der sich mal wie ein Mensch benimmt.“ Auf den fragenden Blick des Snowboarders deutete er nur in einen Raum, wo Fanni auf dem Tisch tanzte und gerade Anstalten machte sein Shirt auszuziehen.  
Dabei stieß er sich den Kopf am klappernden, niedrig hängenden Kronleuchter und Ståle konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, als er vom Tisch stürzte. „Geht es dir gut?“, erkundigte er sich, stellte den Kleineren, wie von dem vehement verlangt dann aber auch gleich wieder auf seine eigenen Beine. „Alles super ...“, Fanni schwankte und sank, scheinbar halb weggetreten erneut in die Arme des Snowboarders. „Das macht nicht den Eindruck ...“, murmelte Ståle und hob den Kleineren nun doch wieder auf seine Arme. „Ich muss mich nur kurz einen Augenblick ausruhen ...“, murmelte Fanni und legte seinen Kopf gegen Ståles Schulter. „Wohl kaum … wenn du dich jetzt hinlegst, stehst du nicht mehr auf.“, murmelte der Snowboarder und trug Fanni behutsam durch die feiernde Menge, „Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung …“  
„Wir müssen unbedingt reden.“, gerade als Ståle, der sich vor Fanni gekniet hatte, die Rötung und die Beule untersuchen wollte, mischte sich Domen ein, „Jetzt.“ „Ich kann jetzt nicht ...“, Ståle deutete auf das derangierte Terrorküken, das sich den schmerzenden Kopf hielt, erhob sich dann aber doch mit einem Seufzen, „Was ist?“ „Die Sache ist abgeblasen.“, verkündete der kleine Slowene, „Daniel wollte immer nur dieses … dieses … Schlierengrauen ...“


	8. Chapter 8

„Bist du verknallt in ihn?“, erkundigte Ståle sich schon leicht genervt klingend und fuhr seufzend fort, als Domen schließlich zögerlich nickte, „Und, du meinst, dass er diesen ganzen Ärger wert sei?“ „Na ja ...“, Domen biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe und zuckte schließlich aber doch nur etwas ratlos wirkend mit den Schultern, „Ich dachte, er wäre es ...“ „Ganz klare Antwort.“, forderte Ståle und richtete den Kragen des Jüngeren, bevor er ihn eindringlich ansah, „Ist Daniel es wert oder ist er es nicht wert? Damit das klar ist, Gregor ist ne riesengroße Pfeife und außerdem … lass dir von niemandem das Gefühl geben, du hättest nicht verdient, was du willst …“ Domens Blick war noch immer zweifelnd, aber Ståle packte ihn nun an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kurz, „Gib nicht auf, Kleiner. Du ...“ Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber in diesem Moment drohte der halb bewusstlose Fanni von der Gartenbank zu rutschten, „Scheiße ...“  
Ståle gelang es gerade noch den Kleineren noch aufzufangen und hob Anders, der nun mehr nur noch müde protestierte auf seinen Arm. Der Snowboarder bedachte Domen noch mit einem etwas gequälten Blick, als Fanni nun plötzlich albern kichernd die Arme um seinen Hals schlang, schmunzelte dann aber und tippte Fanni gegen das Himmelfahrtsnäschen, „Du bist wirklich ziemlich blau, oder?“ „Lasch misch runter! Dasch ischt entwürdigend!“, verkündete Fanni und Ståle schnaubte, „Ab wie viel Gläsern hörst du eigentlich endlich auf immer so geschwollen zu quatschen?“ „Warum darf isch nischt schlafen?“, stellte Fanni anstatt einer Antwort, eine Gegenfrage, gähnte aber gleichzeitig herzhaft und kuschelte sich förmlich in die Arme des Größeren, der Mühe hatte ihn nun noch zu halten. „Weil ...“, Ståle setzte Fanni behutsam auf die Schaukel eines nahen Kinderspielplatzes, „Gut festhalten … Du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast.“ „Wäre dir dosch scheischegal, wenn isch nischt mehr aufwaschen würde!“, murrte Fanni, aber Ståle schnaubte nur, setzte sich aber dennoch neben Fanni auf die zweite Schaukel, „Nein. Dann würde ich nämlich anfangen müssen mit Jungs auszugehen, die wirklich auf mich stehen.“ „Da kannst du lange ...“, Ståle konnte gerade noch zugreifen, um zu verhindern, dass der Kleinere von der Schaukel rutschte und seufzte, „Siehst du?“

„Warum lässt du dich so dermaßen von ihm provozieren?“, brach Ståle nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen und versuchte Fanni dadurch auch am Einschlafen zu hindern, erntete aber nur einen fragenden Blick, woraufhin er seine Frage langsamer wiederholte, „Warum lässt du dich von so einem wie Schlierenzauer provozieren?“ „Ich hasche den Typ.“, brachte Fanni schließlich mühsam hervor, woraufhin Ståle nur grinste, „Dann hast du es ihm echt gezeigt … mit der Tequilainfusion.“ „Na ja, du weischt doch wie esch heischt ...“, kicherte Fanni, plötzlich amüsiert, verstummte dann aber ebenso plötzlich, sodass Ståle sich nun eilig vor die leicht schwingende Schaukel kniete und versuchte den scheinbar mitten im Satz eingeschlafenen Kleineren wieder zu wecken, „Anders … Verdammt, Fannemel … Nicht schlafen! Sieh mich an ...“ Sanft schlug er gegen die rotfleckige, momentan eher blasse Wange, „Sieh mich an! Mach die Augen auf ...“  
„Hey?“, das sonst so aufgewühlte, silbrige Grau schien plötzlich nur noch dunkles, angelaufenes Silber zu sein, als Fanni vollkommen verwundert zu Ståle aufsah, „Augen … Deine … Augen sind so blau wie … der Frühlingshimmel ...“ Ståle lächelte und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Fannis Wangen plötzlich noch etwas blasser wurden. Er hatte keine Chance mehr zurückzuweichen, als der Kleinere sich nun auf seine Schuhe übergab.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir gehen sollten ...“, Halvor wirkte zwar noch unentschlossen, aber Daniel hielt seine Hand fest, „Wir sollten ...“ „Ein paar von uns fahren noch zu Michi.“, Gregor war unbemerkt an die beiden Freunde herangetreten und legte von hinten fast schon besitzergreifend die Arme um Daniel, „Alles klar bei euch?“  
„Tja ...“, der Jüngere schaffte es einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu erhaschen und drehte sich dann geschickt aus der Umarmung des Älteren, „Ich muss aber schon in einer halben Stunde Zuhause sein.“ „Also, ich muss erst in drei Stunden Zuhause sein ...“, mischte sich Halvor mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ein, woraufhin Gregor ihn prüfend musterte, bevor er sich dann aber doch noch einmal an Daniel wand, „Ich geb dir noch eine Chance ...“ „Oh man, es geht nicht.“, Daniel schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, „So eine Schande ...“  
„So ein Jammer.“, stimmte sein bester Freund mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu und gestattete Gregor den Arm um ihn zu legen, „Dann komm gut nach Hause, Dani!“ „Was ist? Wollen wir los?“, Gregor beachtete Daniel schon nicht mehr, sondern schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun dem sich sichtlich geschmeichelt fühlenden Halvor.  
„Hey.“, Domen, der sich die ganze Szene aus einiger Entfernung angesehen hatte, trat nun zu dem Blonden, „Amüsierst du dich?“ „Riesig.“, murmelte Daniel halbherzig und sah erwartungsvoll zu Domen, aber auch der junge Slowene blieb nicht bei ihm stehen, sondern machte auch schon Anstalten ebenfalls in der Menge der Feiernden verschwinden zu wollen. „Domen ...“, zögerlich, beinahe fragend streckte Daniel nun eine Hand nach dem anderen aus und atmete erleichtert auf, als der junge Slowene wirklich stehen blieb. „Domen …Ich weiß … du willst sicher noch bleiben, aber ... könntest du mich vielleicht … nach Hause fahren?“, fragte er nun beinahe schüchtern und Domen, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, errötete, während er zustimmend nickte.

„Dasch schollte ich machen.“, Fanni, eindeutig zu betrunken um zu fahren, deutete auf sein Radio und Ståle schmunzelte, „Was denn?“ „Na dasch!“, wiederholte Fanni und der Snowboarder, der gerade an einer Ampel halten musste, runzelte die Stirn, „In einer Band singen?“ „Nein … in Autos Radios einbauen.“, gab der Kleinere ungerührt zurück und grinste dann aber doch, „Na klar in einer Band singen … Meine Mutter war im Chor … Das würde Alexander bestimmt gefallen ...“ Ståle verzog das Gesicht, kommentierte es aber nicht, als Fanni sich nun in die weichen Ledersitze des Volvo zurücklehnte und mit geschlossenen Augen und scheinbar unfähig die Tonlage genau zu treffen, 'Let it go' anstimmte.  
Er lenkte den Wagen stattdessen schließlich in die Auffahrt und stellte das Radio ab, bevor er das Zuvor gesagte kommentierte, „Du wirkst nicht, als würdest du irgendjemanden um Erlaubnis bitten etwas zu tun.“ „Ach, denkst du etwa, du kennst mich schon?“, gab Fanni etwas rauer als gewollt klingend zurück, aber Ståle schien der scharfe Ton nichts auszumachen, „Na ja, es wird langsam.“ „Na ja, die meisten Leute halten mich eh einfach nur für furchterregend.“, murmelte Fanni mit einem merklich bitteren Unterton, schmunzelte dann aber doch, als Ståle achtlos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Was solls? Mich doch auch … Und, ich finde den Namen Terrorküken irgendwie … doch ziemlich niedlich ...“  
Wieder war es der seltsam silbrige Blick, der Ståle so verwirrte und hastig räusperte er sich und wechselte das Thema, „Also, dein Vater … Alexander … Ist das wirklich so ein … Spießer?“ „Nein, er behandelt mich nur, wie jemand, der ich nicht sein will.“, murmelte Fanni und betrachtete nachdenklich die Lichter des Hauses. „Wie wer?“, erkundigte Ståle sich und der Kleinere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wie Daniel ...“ „Ah, Daniel … Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel … Ich weiß, dass alle deinen Bruder toll finden, aber … Er ist ne hohle Nuss.“  
Wieder war es der seltsam silbrige Blick, der auf dem Snowboarder zu liegen kam, während sich die blassen Wangen des Kleineren rötlich färbten, „Weißt du … du bist gar nicht so ätzend, wie ich dachte ...“ Zögerlich schloss Anders die Augen und beugte sich, die Lippen erwartungsvoll gespitzt zu Ståle, der aber nur müde den Kopf schüttelte und dem Kleineren die Wagenschlüssel reichte, „Fanni … vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir das verschieben ...“ Für einen Moment betrachtete Fanni den Snowboarder verwirrt, aber schließlich öffnete er doch wortlos die Wagentür und ging, ohne sich noch einmal zu Ståle umzudrehen zum Haus.

Mit einem, in der Sommernacht überlauten Seufzen erstarb der Motor von Domens, altem, klapprig gelben Wagen und plötzlich schien die Stille, die schon während der Fahrt zwischen Daniel und Domen geherrscht hatte, noch schwerer auf ihnen zu lasten. Beide schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten oder konnten, warfen einander aber doch unsichere Blicke zu.  
„Du wolltest überhaupt nie mit mir Segeln gehen … oder überhaupt etwas mit mir tun.“, Domen konnte die Stille schließlich einfach nicht mehr ertragen und konfrontierte den Blonden ungerührt. „Doch ...“, Daniel errötete, „Doch, wollte ich!“ „Nein, wolltest du nicht.“, widersprach Domen ihm sofort wieder und dieses Mal seufzte Daniel, „Nein … Ok … Ich … Eigentlich wollte ich ...“ „Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?“, unterbrach Domen ihn mit einem frustrierten Seufzen, „Warst du schon immer so … verdammt egozentrisch?“ „Ich ...“, die harten Worte schienen einzusinken und nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens, nickte Daniel wirklich und wirkte selber von seiner Antwort überrascht, „Ja ...“  
„Weißt du, nur weil du wunderschön bist … bedeutet das nicht ...“, fing Domen wieder an und weigerte sich Daniel auf dem Beifahrersitz anzusehen, „ … dass du andere wie Idioten behandeln darfst … Ich meine … Ich hatte dich wirklich gern … Ich habe dich verteidigt, wenn andere sagten, dass du nur ein egoistisches Blag wärst … Ich habe dir geholfen, als du mich darum gebeten hast … Ich ...“ Bei den so unvertrauten Worten, hob Daniel beinahe beschämt wirkend den Kopf und betrachtete den wütenden und frustrierten Domen scheinbar mit ganz neuen Augen und Domen, der den schweren Blick zu spüren schien, sah zu dem Blonden, „Ich habe verdammt noch mal extra Französisch für dich gelernt! Und … und … und … “ Weiter kam er nicht, Daniel beugte sich zu ihm, er fühlte die kalten Finger des Blonden auf seiner Wange und dann die angenehm warmen Lippen auf seinen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Tanz für mich Küken!“, der nächste Schultag ähnelte einem Spießrutenlaufen für Anders und die Kommentare schwankten zwischen belustigt und beleidigend. „Hey, Küki! Was schulden wir dir für den Tabledance?“, Gregor trat dem Kleineren mit einem öligen Grinsen im Gesicht in den Weg, aber Fanni ignorierte ihn einfach und ließ sich mit einem genervt klingenden Seufzen auf seinen angestammten Platz sinken, während seine Mitschüler albern kicherten.  
„Also … auch, wenn es mir eigentlich ganz egal ist ...“, eröffnete Pointner die Schulstunde, „Wie war euer Wochenende?“ „Oh ...“, Gregor ergriff die Chance und deutete auf Fanni, dessen blasse Wangen sich rot färbten, „Fragen Sie doch am besten mal das Küken.“ „Also, wenn es sich mit einem Schmalspurhirn wie dir abgegeben hat, dann will ich es lieber nicht wissen.“, kommentierte der Lehrer es kalt und endlich verschwand das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Österreichers, „Gut, öffnen wir unsere Bücher auf Seite 73, Sonett 141. Und lauscht andächtig.“  
„Fürwahr, ich lieb dich mit den Augen nicht, die andächtig dir betrachten. Mein Herz ist's das den Augen widerspricht ...“, zitierte Pointer das Sonett und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich, „Also, ich weiß dass Shakespeare ein toter, weißer Mann ist, aber er war ein echter Könner. Ihr werdet jetzt eine eigene Version dieses Sonetts schreiben ...“ Ein Murmeln und Murren lief durch die Klasse, als Pointer nun den langen Mittelgang entlang schritt, aber nur Fanni hob die Hand. „Ja, Herr Ich muss zu allem meinen Senf dazugeben?“, nur langsam drehte der Lehrer sich um und Fanni lächelte nur, „Wollen Sie das auch in jambischen Pentametern?“ „Wir wollen uns nun nicht darüber streiten?“, erkundigte Pointer sich mit einem warnenden Blick, aber Fanni löste den Augenkontakt nicht, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nein, ich finde nur, dass ist eine Herausforderung.“  
„Du willst mich verarschen, Fannemel.“, entgegnete er trocken, aber obwohl Fannis blasse Wangen mittlerweile rot gefleckt waren, weigerte er sich stur nachzugeben, „Nein, auf diese Aufgabe freue ich mich schon.“ „Ok, verschwinde.“, Pointner zeigte auf die Tür und als der Blonde nicht reagierte, hob er die Stimme, „Los, hau ab!“ Verwirrt packte Fanni seine Tasche und verließ das Klassenzimmer. „Danke für die Erlösung, Pointex.“, mischte sich nun auch Gregor wieder ein, aber der Lehrer schnaubte nur, „Schnauze, Schlierenzauer.“

„Es hat einfach nicht geklappt ...“, beschwerte sich Jonathan in der Pause, als sie auf dem Gang an ihren Spinden standen, aber Domen hörte seinem besten Freund gar nicht zu. Sein Blick folgte Daniel, der ihm ein beinahe ungewohnt schüchtern wirkendes Lächeln schenkte und ihm kurz zuzwinkerte.

„Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?“, Domen musterte das Training des Fußballteams von einer Bank aus und sah nur widerwillig zu Ståle, der im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß und nun mit den Schultern zuckte, „Reg dich ab. Es ist nichts gelaufen … Er war viel zu blau.“ „Ja, aber der Plan hat funktioniert!“, noch immer gelang es dem Slowenen nicht das zufriedene und glückliche Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen und Ståle stutze nun, „Was? Ich dachte, du wärst raus? Hast du das nicht gesagt?“ „Ja … Dachte ich ja auch ...“, Domens Wangen röteten sich Verlegen, „Aber, da hatte Daniel mich auch noch nicht … geküsst ...“ „Wo denn?“, erkundigte Ståle sich interessiert und Domens Röte vertiefte sich noch weiter, „Im … Im Auto ...“  
„Ubs ...“, scharfe Zurechtweisungen von der Laufbahn, wo Jonathan sich gerade rücksichtslos durch einen Pulk Läufer gedrängt hatte, ließ die beiden jungen Männer auf der Bank aufsehen. „Ich habe die Info … Ich habe mit Tom gesprochen ...Moment … ich zitiere wörtlich … Hasst ihn mit der Glut von tausend Sonnen … Das ist wirklich ein wörtliches Zitat.“, Jonathan nahm neben den beiden auf der Bank Platz, während Ståle nur schnaubte, „Das ist wirklich wahnsinnig tröstlich ...“ „Vielleicht braucht Anders einfach nur etwas mehr … Zeit?“, schlug Domen in einem Versuch den Snowboarder zu trösten vor, „Ein … zwei ...“  
Ein Fußball, der erstaunlich zielsicher geschossen genau zwischen ihnen landete, ließ den Slowenen verstummen. „Ein oder zwei … Jahrzehnte.“, schlug Jonathan vor und Ståle seufzte.

„Nicht schon wieder ...“, genervt riss Fanni ein weiteres der rosafarbenen Abschlussballplakate ab und zerknüllte es, „Wer will bitte zu diesem antiquierten Paarungsritual?“ „Na ich!“, Tom hakte sich bei dem Kleineren unter und grinste, „Mich hat nur noch keiner gefragt ...“ „Willst du dich wirklich auf stylen, damit dich so ein schmieriger Waschlappen mit einem Ministänder befummeln kann und du dann auch noch einer Band zuhören musst, die einfach scheiße ist? Und … seit wann fragst du nicht selber?“ „Du echauffierst dich, Küken.“, grinste Tom und küsste den Kleineren auf die Wange, die Fanni sich gleich mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck wieder abwischte, „Verteil deinen Speichel nicht überall … Wer weiß, mit wem du zuletzt welchen ausgetauscht hast ...“ „Sportreferendar.“, Tom wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Fanni seufzte nur, „War ja klar … Ist deine Sportnote so mies?“ „Hast du ihn dir mal angesehen?“, der Ältere verdrehte die Augen, „Groß, dunkelblond … ein schiefer Zahn ...“ „Nein.“, schnappte Fanni und löste sich, „Mein Bedarf an 'großen, dunkelblonden Männern' ist auf Jahre hinaus gedeckt!“

„Hallo, Engelchen ...“, Gregor beugte sich zu Daniels Ohr und hauchte die Worte. „Hey, Gregor.“, lautete die abweisend klingende Antwort und der Arm des Blonden zitterte, spannte er doch gerade die Sehne des Bogens und versuchte das Ziel anzuvisieren. „Du konzentrierst dich ja mächtig ...“, der große Österreicher stand unmittelbar hinter dem Blonden und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Dabei geht das hier um gar nichts ...“ „Gregor ...“, aus der Konzentration gerissen, drehte Daniel sich und ließ dabei achtlos den Pfeil los. Ein Schmerzensschrei erklang, aber während all seine Klassenkameraden zu ihrem Lehrer, dem der fehlgegangene Pfeil im Oberschenkel steckte, liefen, wand sich Daniel an Gregor, „Hast du ein Problem?“  
„Nein … Ich wollte nur mit dir über den Abschlussball reden ...“, lächelte Gregor, aber Daniel zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du kennst die Regeln. Ich darf nur gehen, wenn Anders auch geht ...“ „Dein Terrorbruder geht ganz sicher.“, versicherte Gregor dem Jüngeren, aber Daniel lachte nur, „Seit wann?!“ „Tja ...“, Gregor drehte einen der Pfeile zwischen den Fingern und grinste siegessicher, „Sagen wir einfach, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde ...“

„Hier ...“, Gregor öffnete seine Brieftasche und zog einige bunte Scheine hervor, „Das dürfte reichen … Für Blumen, eine Limousine … und … Ich sollte noch was für den Smoking dazulegen … oder hast du etwa einen?“ Ståle zögerte kurz, nahm das Geld dann aber doch an, woraufhin Gregor ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken klopfte, „Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass er auf den Ball kommt … Danach kannst du mit ihm machen, was du willst ...“ „Weißt du was ...“, Ståle hatte die Scheine kurz betrachtete, rollte sie dann aber zusammen und steckte die dem älteren Österreicher in die Brusttasche des teuren Designerhemdes, „Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf deine elenden Spielchen.“  
„Na schön ...“, Gregor trat ihm eilig in den Weg und öffnete ein weiteres Mal seine Brieftasche, „Warte … Hast du auch keinen Bock auf … Mmmmh … noch mal 4000 extra?“ Ståle starrte auf die bunten Scheine, nahm sie aber schließlich doch widerwillig an, „Das ist aber das letzte Mal ...“ „Sicher.“, der Österreicher lächelte zuversichtlich, „Nach dem Ball ist es mir scheiß egal ...“

Langsam, fast schon liebevoll und voller Sehnsucht strichen Fannis lange Finger über das polierte, weiße Holz der Gitarre, als er sie in dem kleinen Geschäft vom Ständer nahm. Behutsam trug er das teure Instrument zu einem nahen Stuhl und ließ seine Finger sanft über die Saiten gleiten, entlockte dem hölzernen Klangkörper die ersten, zarten, noch etwas unsicher klingenden Töne.  
Ståle schluckte, eigentlich hatte er Anders fragen wollen, um er mit ihm zum Abschlussball gehen würde, nun aber verharrte er verzaubert von den einfachen Akkorden, die der Kleinere zu spielen wusste.

Suchend streifte Ståle durch die Buchhandlung, spähte in jeden Gang und vorsichtig um jede Ecke und folgte Fanni, versteckt hinter einem Regal auf seinem Weg, bevor er ihm dann doch plötzlich in den Weg trat, „Entschuldige, kannst du mir ein Buch empfehlen?“ „Was willst du denn hier?“, seufzte Fanni und wollte sich schon an ihm vorbei zwängen, aber Ståle trat ihm gleich wieder in den Weg, „Ich habe gehört, dass man in einer Buchhandlung Bücher kaufen kann ...“ „Du bist ja so was von ...“, höhnte Fanni, aber der Snowboarder fiel ihm ins Wort, „Charmant? Gut aussehend?“ „Unwillkommen.“, mit diesem Wort schob Fanni sich endgültig an dem Größeren vorbei.  
„Du bist gar nicht so ätzend, wie du tust.“, Ståle folgte ihm unaufgefordert, woraufhin Fanni seinen Schritt beschleunigte, aber dennoch eine Antwort gab, „Und du nicht so unwiderstehlich, wie du meinst.“ „Oh, Knoten im Höschen? Oder hat dir jemand die Federn gegen den Strich gebürstet?“, erwiderte der Snowboarder unbekümmert. „Glaub du nicht mal eine Sekunde lang, dass du ...“, Fanni ballte frustriert die Fäuste, „ … auch nur irgendeine Wirkung auf mein Höschen hättest!“ „Aber, irgendwas muss ich doch bei dir bewirkt haben?“, fragte Ståle schließlich und endlich drehte Fanni sich zu ihm um und die silbernen Augen funkelten voller schlecht versteckter Wut, „Außer Brechreiz? Gar nichts.“

„Das Küken ist immer noch sauer.“, murmelte Ståle, als er zusammen mit Domen und Jonathan in der Essensschlange stand, „Ziemlich sauer.“ „Erneure, der Liebe ihre Macht.“, zitierte Jonathan grinsend, während Ståle nur schnaubte, „Komm mir nicht mit so einem Scheiß ...“ „Was? Das war ziemlich peinlich für Anders … so betrunken und alle machen Witze ...“, mischte sich nun auch Domen ein und hatte gleich einen Vorschlag, „Opfere dich auf dem Altar der Würde und alles ist wieder gut.“

Verstohlen nickte Ståle dem Hausmeister zu und reichte ihm ungesehen im Vorbeigehen ein Bündel Geldscheine. Der ältere Mann nickte nur knapp in Richtung einer Tür, hinter der sich das Büro des Hausmeisters verbarg, „Die Tür ist offen.“ Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um Ståles Lippen, als er durch die Tür schlüpfte.

„You are too good to be true … I can't take my eyes from you ...“, schallte es über den Sportplatz, „You feel like heaven to touch ...“ Nicht ein Wort missend, glitt Ståle geschickt am niedrigen Fahnenmast herab und wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando kam plötzlich die schuleigene Marschkapelle aus einem der Eingänge des Stadions und nahm Aufstellung auf dem Fußballfeld, direkt vor dem überraschten Fanni. „I love you, Küken!“, sang Ståle weiter und schritt die steinernen Tribünen hinunter, während Fannis Wangen sich mit jedem Wort des Liebeslieds mehr und mehr röteten.  
3 Wachmänner versuchten Ståle nach draußen zu führen, aber der Snowboarder entkam ihm und sang unter dem tosenden Applaus der Sportler weiter, „I love you, Küken … Every day and night … I love you, Küken ...“


End file.
